The Big Book of Boku No Hero One-shots(not just one-shots)
by Cjethan21
Summary: Dump for stories that i'm too lazy to turn into a full on book
1. Don't Be Dense (DekuMomo)

Momo Yaoyorozu, one of the top students in the first year of U.A and was one of the few who got in via recommendations. She's smart, she has looks that may have people fool her for a more mature woman, and has a stern but not uptight personality. But with all these nice traits for herself, why can't she grab the attention of her crush!?

Sure, many men and teens have come up and confessed their love for her, and eventually she would turn them down. But. Why. Can't. She manage to make him get the hint?

Every time she would approach him, it would just be a light conversation and maybe a few smiles thrown here and there, but other than that. It was just slightly annoying, especially since she heavily hinted at it during the sports festival. ' _He's just so dense_ ' She muttered to herself while she stared at the boy from across the room.

Izuku Midoriya, Plain, boring compared to all the other students in U.A, the void of anything interesting other than his quirk, and a total nerd. But for some reason, he managed to catch her attention, and even give her jitters in her heart. She doesn't know when it actually happened, Maybe when he showed how he was willing to give his life to save a friend. Or maybe when he gave up his spot to help Todoroki bury the hatchet about using the left side of his quirk. Or maybe, she just likes him for him? She has no idea why it came to this point, but She wants it to change. Momo has actually discussed this with her friends, though she hasn't said a name.

"Of course you have a chance! Anyone would date someone like you!" Mina said with positive energy laced in her voice. She knew all the support she's gotten has to help her in some way, but she's scared actually. Scared of denial, Scared of rejection, and scared of possibly ruining her friendship with Izuku. ' _Why is this so hard!?_ ' She thought to herself as she was struggling to approach the boy.

' _Eh? Yao-san is coming up to me again?_ ' Izuku thought to himself as he saw the girl walk her way towards him. He can't really put his finger on it, but some time during U.A they became really close friends. It started off with small chats here and there, to sitting next to him during the lunch break. It truly did perplex him on her motives. Usually people only approach him when they have a problem with their studies, seeing as he has a nice spot on the top 4 in the class. But this was different, Yaoyorozu was always on the top of the class, so any problem with grades were thrown out of the window.

"H-Hey M-Midoriya-kun" She said with a wave as she walked up to the boy. "Oh, Hi Yao-san" he said with an equally awkward wave as she took a chair and sat infront of him. as she sat, he noticed how she was fidgeting more than usually. Playing with the hem of her blazer, avoiding eye contact, a light shade of pink spread across her face, and how her mouth was slightly trembling, like she wanted to say something. "Are y-you okay, Yao-san? You look like you have a fever" He said as he laid the back of his hand on her forehead. "N-N-No, I-I'm fine, actually" She said as she put her hand on his as she gripped it. "Ah, I thought you might be sick. You got me worried there for a second" he said with a warm smile as her heart started to beat faster and faster. ' _That damned smile_ ' Momo mentally noted as she held his hand.

"Uhhh... Y-Yao-san" Izuku said awkwardly as she saw her lightly rub her own hand on his as he makes it on her forehead. "Uh... you can let go of my hand now" Izuku said as he begrudgingly took back his hand. "Uhh... S-S-Sorry!" She said as she avoided eyecontact and had red blushed all across her face. "Anyways" Momo said as she cleared her throat. "Y-You won't happen to be... available this a-a-afternoon?" She stuttered and, this was just a red flag to the boy. It all clicked in his head. The light blush, how she always fitted spending time with him in her schedule, and how she actually went in and out of her way to dig their friendship deep enough to rival Iida, Uraraka, And Todoroki. "Uhh!? M-Me!?" Izuku said as the blush quickly creeped up across his face. She nodded as the blush the two had threatened to never stop.

A muffled Mineta screaming could be heard in the background.

"A-And i-if p-possible, w-would you l-like t-to go out with me and g-get a cup of t-t-tea?" She said almost screaming as some of her classmates turned their heads. "N-Not like th-that I mean! I m-mean it c-could be just l-like friends" she corrected herself as whispers began to start behind and around them.

"A-Ah! I D-Didn't say I didn't want to, or anything" looking back on it now, he cursed himself for being oh so dense. The friendliness, the clinginess, and how she always avoids eyecontact when he smiles. ' _Goddamnit Izuku_ ' He said to himself as he looked at the girl awaiting his response. "Uhh... S-Sure" He said awkwardly. Flutters and butterflies in her stomach emerged when he said those words. Finally! He Finally acknowledged her in a different way than all of her friends and his friends, it really felt good in a strange way.

The opposite could be said for the boy, Jitters and insecurities invaded his mind as he played all the possible and probable factors of his social demise

 _' What if she's just doing this out of pity?'_

 _'What if she doesn't like what might happen?'_

 _'What if its just a dare that she begrudgingly took?'_

 _ **'What if she just likes me?'**_

He got shot out of his thoughts when she called for him outside the classroom door. "M-Midoriya-kun, C'mon" She gestured as his classmates still had their jaws dropped. "Uhh... o-okay" he said with steam threatening to get out of his ears.

"Did Midoriya just get a date?" Kaminari asked still having whiplash from the sight. "Damn he's slick" Kirishima said with a chuckle. All the while sero was holding back Mineta. "Don't make me slap a bitch!" He said while he tried getting out of sero's tape.

"-So I think It may actually affect us, you know. In a way" they discussed on why they chose their hero names. Well, after today they would start immediately with their pro hero mentors on the internship program. "I don't think y-your hero name would affect you. It's about your actions really, isn't it?" Izuku said with a smile that made her heart beat at 999 bpm as a blush spread across both of their faces. "Well... here we are" She said as they made a stop in front of a lavish and quaint little coffee shop. It was cliche, both of them knew that. But neither of them could pick out a place in the short amount of time they'll have with each other till they go back to reality.

"Two Iced coffees please" She said to the waitress as she took off to get their orders. "The ambience is so nice, wouldn't you agree?" She said as the boy looked at her eye-to-eye hesitantly. "Uh... Yeah" he just noticed now how cute she was. The fair and unblemished skin, her black and spiky ponytail contouring to her cute face. He imagined himself hugging and pinching her cute cheeks, and looking straight at that bubblegum pink that made its way to her cheeks as she blushed. Goddamnit he felt like a pervert at all of these lewd thoughts.

"A-Are you okay, Midoriya-kun?" She said worryingly as she saw light streams of steam emerge from his ears. "Ah! I-I'm fine!" He said startled by the sudden hand on his forehead. She lightly giggled at the scene that played out. This was basically a carbon copy of what happened earlier this day. The bandages around his arms and the suede of his cheeks only made him look cuter, in a weird way. She noticed at how much he would look away shortly after making a mile second of eyecontact with her. He was defienely nervous, he never was the confident type. And that was just a charm point for the boy, she liked at how modest and humble he was. Even if he literally blew away villains during the whole fiasco in the USJ, he would avoid or say that it was dumb of him to do that. Even though he got much praise.

"You know, you're cuter than the other boys that came up to me" She said boldly as the boy gave a curios and disbelieving "eh!?" She giggled lightly before their orders came. She sipped her cold coffee, feeling the caffeine flow through her blood as she gave light conversation. "It's like you're an innocent cinnamon roll that could break a wall with a flick of the finger." She broke into a louder than usual giggle that also managed to give the boy a few chuckles. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I fell for you" She said as the boy had bigger streams of steam emanate from his hard blush.

"Y-You mean m-me?" He pointed to himself as he took a double take on her words. "Of course, who else would be crazy enough to give up their spot to fix someone's daddy problem" Momo said with a light giggle once again as he also took a hint at the joke. "Y-You know, I didn't even know s-someone would go for a guy like m-me" he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And why is that?" She said as she stopped sipping her coffee. "You're cute, heroic, innocent, charming, a joy to be around, and the best part" She said with a light smile on her face and a blush on both ends. "You're a huge dork"

' _So much for charm points_ ' Izuku said to himself awkwardly as he took as sip of his coffee. "B-But I mean, Other people have that too? It's not like I do any of those things well enough to garner any attention." He said as he looked away to his glass of coffee. Like it was more interesting than the girl infront of him.

"You may not have much on grabbing attention, but you surely have caught mine" she said which made both of them blush deeply. But for her sake and the sake of possibly dating him, she pushed back all of her embarrassing and negative feelings to give him that one small push.

"D-Doesn't this feel k-kinda one-sided?" Izuku said with tears threatening to leave his eyes. 'Oh no' she thought to herself as she saw the boy. Damnit, she pushed herself without even thinking about the boy's feelings, she wanted him so much that she didn't even think if he liked her back. "I mean, y-you're so beautiful, So cute, So smart, So caring, So... So..." Izuku drifted off before picking up where he left off. "I don't understand" he said while wiping the soon to be tears from his eyes.

"N-No! I-It's Okay, I d-didn't mean to push myself on you so much" Momo said as she went out of her chair to hug the boy. "Th-That's not it" he said in a volume just enough for her to hear. "I-It's just that you're such a-an amazing p-person. Y-You'd be d-dragging yourself down if We got together" he said as the girl got herself out of their hug to meet him eye to eye. "There are s-so many b-better people to meet" he said which confused the girl at first. But then it clicked in her head.

He thinks she's way too far out of his league. He completely underestimates himself as the boy straitened his bearings. "A-Anyways" he said as he cleared his throat, still leaving the girl with her thoughts. "I think It's for the best that you shouldn't date me" he said "I'll just be dead weight" Izuku said as he tried to storm off.

"N-No!" She thanked the gods that there wasn't anyone in the cafe aside from the staff and themselves. "Midoriya-kun please! Stop saying that you're dead weight!" She said as she caught him by the hem of his sleeve.

"You're strong! You're Smart! You always put the lives of others even if they don't want it! A-and y-you're cute..." her voice drifted off into mumbles. "R-really?" Izuku asked as he turned back to her. She nodded as the two of them blushed deeply for a few seconds to let the awkward silence kick in.

"S-So anyways" She said "W-W-Would you please go out with me Izuku Midoriya?" She said as she stuck her hand out for him to grasp with a bow.

"I-It would be m-my honor" he said as he took her hand and the two intertwined their fingers. ' _It's like a dream come true_ ' he thought to himself as the girl walked up from the small space between them as they took tail from the coffee shop. "You know y-you could just call me Momo" She said as they walked along the street hand in hand. "O-Only if you call me Izuku" he said with a light chuckle and a blush. She tore away from holding hands with him as they stopped by his house in the suburbs of mustafu City. "So... see you tomorrow?" He said awkwardly before he gave him a quick embrace. "Of course! Boyfriend" she said before she too took her way back to her own home. ' _This day ended well_ ' Izuku said as he walked in on his home.


	2. My Stalker And I (IzuToga)

Izuku Midoriya has been noticing strange occurrences here and there. Nothing really to sound any alarms, but unnerving nonetheless.

It all started after the sports festival, Right when he came home injured and bruised. Izuku always felt like he was being watched, then again competing on what has already replaced the olympics and break all of your bones on national television was a way to garner attention.

So, like the cunning and wise boy he was. He ignored it for the most part.

And more often than not, something positive has happened with his unease.

He feels somewhat protected from the surrounding darkness when he goes out at night for groceries.

He feels there's a security camera because they want to check if he's alright.

But what really confuses him, is why does he feel so safe with all of this?

It probably happened that same night too.

The nightmares of failure have ceased suddenly after the sports festival, for some reason his nightmares were replaced with warm and fuzzy softness whenever he loses consciousness.

He was okay with this creepy stuff going amuck.

Until he was losing his belongings.

"Where are they!?" Izuku yelled in confusion and petty anger as he looked for his Allmight boxers.

"Those were limited edition too" his heart was full of regret I've the fact his favorite pair of undies got lost for some reason.

But that wasn't the strangest thing.

Looking around his room, he noticed that several items that he damn knew he hid properly where missing.

A Hoodie  
An undershirt  
*Hero analysis for the future notebook #8  
An Allmight Figurine  
And of course, his Allmight underwear.

This was a problem, a real mysterious problem since he always keeps his stuff organized. Well, anything involving heroes is organized, so he didn't really care about the hoodie and undershirt.

But taking an expensive figurine and his own underwear is crossing the line.

Fitting all of the pieces together he has came to the conclusion that:

"I have a Stalker" Izuku said with a sigh to his close friends Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki. "My my, Who would do such a thing" The brunette said with a gasp as she covered her mouth.

"Who would dare try to do such a felony on a hero in training?" Iida asked while he readjusted his glasses. "Do you have any clue or lead who this stalker might be?" Todoroki asked Cooley to the young boy.

"I don't...honestly know" Izuku said as he put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Ah wait! I actually might have something" he said as the group huddled in closer to hear the boy.

"Uhmm...I don't know but, I have a gut feeling that this stalker is female" Izuku said as he remembered all those nights when his nightmare were replaced with some girl cuddling with him.

"And what makes you say that?" Todoroki asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh... I may or may not have had my dreams replaced with her" Izuku confessed with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The three gasped before Iida made his remark. "I think this may be a crucial piece of evidence" He said knowingfully "Our senses don't completely leave us when we sleep, so that might explain something" he said. "Then again, It depends on what kinds of dreams you're having with the individual, and what dreams you experience prior to external tamperment" The boy said "And of course, how you felt before, during, and after the external tamperment"

This was mind boggling to say the least when Iida just dumped all this knowledge on him like that. He wasn't a slow boy or anything, but it took him a moment to process what he had just said.

"Anyways, Midoriya. how have you been feeling the past few days?" Iida asked a she cleared us throat.

"G-Great. Actually" Izuku replied, uncharacteristically. Like he wasn't being stalked at all.

"And why so?" Todoroki asked. "Even though you have a stalker running loose?" Uraraka added.

"I don't know anything actually, all of these feeling I have are hunches. But for some reason, I feel kinda safer that someone's out there watching over me" he said with a slight cough.

 **Break**

Toga Himiko was thrilled for tonight, it was the 5th night that she would be ransacking Izuku Midoriya's house and add something to her... Shrine.

Adding numerous Items "izuku Midoriya" related to try and calm herself down.

She can almost pinpoint the exact moment her obsession with the boy started.

It happened in the U.A sports festival, more specifically th battles.

She remembers vividly on how much blood the boy spilled. Whether it was his own or his opponent's he made sure the floor was drenched in the stuff.

He was drenched in his own blood and refused to give up the fight.

She didn't feel this giddy before since the dreaded hosu massacre.

She needed more of him.

She wanted to feel closer to the boy, so she didn't immediately kill him.

Instead, She would sneak in every night and cuddle up with him. And steal an item for her "Shine."

But tonight was different.

She couldn't help herself anymore. She needed him now, and she needed him badly.

"My precious Deku" She said as she looked at a stolen photo of him. "Tonight, we'll finally be together"

"Just you and me, and nobody can stop this from happening" Toga said with a dark grin as she readied her supplies.

 **Break**

School was hectic for the boy, Well it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Its just that his classmates suspected him for having mental problems from feeling safe when he had a stalker.

' _They just don't understand_ ' he mentally noted as he walked down the street. It's strange, really. Feeling safe when someone you don't know's following you and watching your every move. Some people would go right to the cops and report that noise. But he was different, he wanted to handle his own problems. Even though it seemed foolish.

"You're Izuku Midoriya, right?" A girl with blonde hair with messy twin buns and a school uniform underneath a beige cardigan approached and proceeded to lock her two arms around his right one.

Of course, like the touch deprived boy he is, he blushed deeply at the feat and stuttered like all hell. ' _Why is she so clingy?_ ' He mentally asked.

"You were Sooo Cool during the sports festival you know?" She said as she nuzzled her cheeks against his shoulder.

"Ahah... Y-Yeah I-I g-guess so?" His jaw was dropping slightly as he saw her sniff on his shoulder.

"A-A-Anyways, e-enough about me. H-H-How about you? I mean I-I d-don't even know your n-name" he said nervously before he stopped getting in his odors to talk to the boy.

"Toga himiko" That was the only thing she said before returning to her original actions.

He can't put a finger on it, but this scene feels oh so familiar. Like he remembers this vaguely happening before. Or the feeling and vibe he's getting from the girl is so familiar.

"say, why don't we come over to my place?" Toga said which successfully stopped him in his tracks to repeat in his head what she just said.

"Eh?"

"EH!?"

Did A girl just invite him into her own home?

And they just met each other!?

How desperate is this girl!?

The thought racing in Izuku's head were monumental, and his heart was beating at 999bpm

He doesn't know whether to decline or not.

On one hand: She's definitely attractive and cute, expecially with that big blush spread across her face.

And on the other hand: He literally just met her, he hasn't really run a background check on her. And doesn't even know what kind of person she really is.

"C'mon" don't keep a lady waiting" She said with a wink and an elbow as the boy still stuttered incoherent mumbles of words.

All the while the deviously smug grin never left her face. ' _He's so so so so SO cute!_ ' She mentally noted at the flabbergasted boy.

After a few more minutes of waiting him get to the decision, she was starting to become... Impatient.

'- _I mean, I could just tell her anytime if I feel uncomfortable_ -' he mentally noted before the girl tapped on his shoulder.

' _This should do the trick_ ' she mentally said as she pulled a chloroform drenched handkerchief over the boy's mouth and nostrils, effectively knocking him out.

' _So that's why she's so clingy_ ' was the last thoughts Izuku had until he was unconscious

' _AaAhh! I'm so excited!_ ' Toga mentally screamed as she dragged the sleeping boy's body to an abandoned warehouse.

That's where she chained him on a bed, you know for a good night's rest even though he's chained up.

After that, she too went up and laid down on the bed. Snuggling up to the boy as she heard a few grunts and movement before he formed a smile while he was asleep.

"Goodnight Deku-kun" she whispered before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and proceeded to sleep on his chest.

 **Break**

There it was again. The strange feeeling of comfort and warmth that seemed to wrap around Izuku as he slept.

He knows for a damn fact that this isn't normal. Usually his nights are filled with nightmares of failing to stand up to the responsibility allmight bestowed upon him. Usually it would be nightmares about failing and being expelled from U.A.

But for some reason, within the recent days. He just felt warm and nice inside.

Like someone was there, snuggling with him in a soft warm blanket.

He felt really swell and comfortable.

Until he felt movement on his chest.

"H-Huh?" The boy groggily opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a school girl laying down on his chest.

"Wh-What!?" He screamed as he struggled on the chained that binded him down to the bed.

"*Yawn* Goodmorning, honey" The blonde-haired girl said as the boy looked at her.

"Wh-Where am I!?" He wanted answers, only to be given a light giggle and a light chop on the head.

"You're at my place silly~" She said which gave Izuku a hot blush.

After a few minutes of putting the peices together, he finally knew what happened.

"Ah, I got kidnapped" he said with a nervous chuckle

"Ding Ding Ding! Ten point to izuku!" She said cheerfully as the boy tried using his quirk.

"Wh-What happened to my quirk!?" He asked as the girl looked at him with a fang-filled smile and a deep blush.

"Actually, A good friend of mine, Chisaki gave me a prototype drug. Which should disable someone's quirk for a few hours" She said as she traced hearts with her index finger on the boy's chest.

"Why do you want me here!?" He asked as the girl gave him a quizzical look. "Y-You're the one who's been stalking me! Aren't you!?" He said, again giving her a light giggle.

"Of course I was, I wouldn't give anyone else the chance to share you" she said as the boy raised his eyebrow.

"What... have you been doing while I was asleep?" Izuku awkwardly asked as Tga crawled her way up to meet him face to face.

"We did some really kinky shit, like snuggling and cuddling" she said with a devious grin plastered across her face.

"What?"

"What!?"

"Why are you doing this!?" Izuku asked.

"Because I love you, I want you to be by my side and we could do all sorts of stuff together, yknow" Toga replied which gave Izuku a deep blush of his own.

"Th-Then Why did you have to kidnap me!?" He reluctantly asked.

"Because that's what I do" she giggled "Because I'm a villain"

"Oh"

"We've got a few hours till the cops arrive, So let's just rest and enjoy ourselves till then. 'Kay?"


	3. Relationship Upgrade(Meizuku)Threeshot

The moment she locked eyes with the boy was the moment she knew that she had to help him. "What a quirk!" Mei muttered to herself as she watched him fight the dual temperature quirk user.

Imagine: Mei Hatsune, Cured and help stop continuous practice of self harm with the overuse of quirk with devastating recoil.

She shivers at the Ideas she has for the boy.

 ***Muscle tendon supporters**  
 ***bone structure enhancers**  
 ***metal frame exoskeleton**  
 ***quirk power limiters**

She watches the boy with morbid curiosity as he breaks his bones with every move as he fights off the pillars of ice hurdling his way.

"Very high pain tolerance, Though it may be due to the lowered temperature. Or by the fact the pain receptors have been shut down due to all the adrenaline moving in" She noted as she scribbled down on her notebook, observing the boy.

"It's your power!" Mei saw the boy scream as flames engulfed the left side of his opponent.

"Hmmm... good with agitation and taunts, but I fail to see possible upsides to his taunts." Mei has plans for the boy, schematics running through her head as she scribbles down a gadget in her notebook.

"A limiter with muscle support would be the most logical way to go about it" She was starting to mutter to herself as she began working on her blueprints.

After a huge explosion and a climactic wait for the smoke to clear up, the crowd saw both the boys on the ground laid down on both of their own destruction that they created. But, Izuku was out of bounds and Todoroki was almost unconscious within the arena.

"T-Todoroki Shouto W-Wins!" Present mic yelled as the crowd was concussed whether to be amazed or scared at the sight.

"Throws caution to the wind, Always uses around 50% or more with his quirk" notes, notes and more notes were taken during the fight as She saw the boy being pulled in to recovery girl's clinic.

"He can probably handle 5 or 6% at most with the usage before muscle tendons and bones start to strain" It was set in motion, Blueprints were finalized, Ideas were written down, all she needed was the measurements and she was good to go with her new *Baby.

 **Break**

"Ahh... This will be a masterpiece, but all of my babies are masterpieces" Mei mumbled to herself as she took her leave from the stands to go check up on him in the clinic.

*Knock *Knock

She knuckled the clinic door as she almost jumped up and down with excitement at the thought of making the most time consuming and probably the most difficult project she had to this day.

"Excuse me, but is Izuku Midoriya here?" Mei asked as she peered through the small space between the door and the wall. "Yes he is, and might I ask. Who are you, and why do you need him?" A Short elderly woman asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh! I just need to discuss some things about his hero costume. Oh! And tell him, It's Mei Hatsune." She said with a ecstatic smile before Recovery girl sighed and let her in.

"Midoriya! A Mei Hatsune is looking for you" She said before Mei bolted towards the green mop-top.

"Ahh! H-Hatsune-san!? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked as she studied the casts and bandages around his arms and chest.

"Definitely sturdier bone structures compared to the norm. Most likely a protein and calcium heavy diet" She muttered as she pulled out a notebook and started taking down notes.

"Uhh..." izuku Blushed as she prodded his torso wth her pencil, then jutting down her observations. "S-So, What brings you h-here, H-Hatsune-san?" He asked awkwardly before she stopped her writing.

"Oh, I'm just here to discuss a possible addition to your Hero costume" Mei said with a smile as Izuku looked at her with a curiosity ridden expression. "I-I kinda want to keep my costume like that, I don't want to stray too far from my original design" The boy muttered before Mei corrected herself

"I'm not changing the design or anything, I'm just going to add Quirk power limiters and muscle supports so you won't keep breaking your bones whenever you use your quirk" She said as she shoved her notebook chock full of Ideas and sketches to the boy's chest.

"Quirk Limiter?" Izuku muttered as he flipped through the notes with his free hand.

"Exactly!" She stated proudly "I've Noticed that you can't handle 50% of your power, And when you go about 7 or 8% you start to strain your muscles and bones."

How she deduced this so perfectly was beyond him, But he's got to give her props on her hypothesis.

"You're right, But I don't really see why you're showing me this. You could just start right away then show me the prototype" He said as he handed mei back her notebook.

"Sorry, But with the materials these will cost. U.A probably won't have the budget in making more than one copy for each limb" She said with a shrug.

"Hmm..." he hummed in thought as the girl looked once again at her notes.

"So All I need are the measurements, and I'll be on my way" She said as she took out a tape measure.

"Sorry Lass, But you'll have to wait until He's fully healed" Racovery girl interrupted

"And around what time would that be?" Mei asked

"Around this afternoon, since this dope injured himself so much" Revery girl lightly smacked him on his broken arm with her cane as he yellped.

"Ahh... Okay! Just drop by the Support department when you're all healed up" Mei said as she took her leave.

 **Break**

Izuku had Mixed feelings for the situation.

On one hand: He was going to get a solution to his *Quirk problem

On the other hand: She's a crazy girl with tools and gadgets, And that's never a good thing.

After a bit of thinking, He has come to the conclusion that it would probably be the best if he were to go in and help her, and give her his full cooperation. He's got to be stronger and if those gadgets of hers are gonna help him, then so be it.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" izuku yelled once he was released from clinic confinement.

 **Break**

Walking around the U.A campus, Izuku had a bit of a hard time looking for the support department.

"Where in the world is it?" He mumbled to himself until he heard a few crashes and bangs around the corner.

"This might be it" Izuku muttered as he walked around the corner and walked up to a large double footed entrance.

 ***BOOM***

Just before he could open the door, a loud explosion occurred flinging something his direction and making him land ass-first on the ground.

"Ouch..." izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head from the crash. As he tried looking at what happened, he noticed something was still on him.

Or someone.

"Hello again Midoriya!" After the smoke cleared from the explosion, he saw Mei laying down on him. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, Izuku saw her wearing a tank top and her rather soft chest was right on top of his. He could feel the softness from the light clothing, Izuku blushed hard and averted his gaze from the sight.

"Uh.. you can get off of me n-now" the boy said as she did exactly that, Mei dusted off a bit of dirt before a new voice came from behind her.

"Oi Brat! The next time that happens, I'm kicking you out!" The figure revealed itself to be the pro-hero powerloader.

"C'mon Midoriya! We have much to do!" Mei yelled as she soared into the room while dragging the young boy and locking the pro hero out.

"Oi!" Powerloader yelled while knocking on the locked door.

"Oi Brat! Let me in!" He yelled once again while knocking harder.

"Fine! Just know that when I catch you, you're in so much trouble!" He said as he stomped his way to someplace else.

 **Break**

"Huhuhu... Nothing like making babies on a nice afternoon" Mei said as she shoved some gadgets, gears, and cuitcuitboards off of a table and started to unroll a blueprint.

"So that's how its gonna look like?" Izuku said in wonder as he saw the blueprints of a pair of sleek gauntlets that reached up to his forearm. It would be made of a lighter version of Kevlar and would have an internal metal frame to prevent muscle strain and help keep his bones in tact. Looking to the other blueprint, He saw black boots with almost the same materials and structure. But this time, it had heavily armored knees, toes and heels, most likely due to the nature of his quirk so that he could incorporate handless combat in a pinch.

"Of course it will, Now all we have to do now is the measuring" Mei said with a glint in her eyes as she took measuring tape from her pocket.

"Please take your shirt off now for the measurements, thank you"

"Eh?" Izuku said as he blushed deeply at the request. Then again, It made sense to take his exact measurements instead of hashing it off by a nanometer.

"What are you waiting for Midoriya? Hiding a tattoo or something?" Mei cheekily prodded his chest with her pencil before the boy turned his back to take his shirt off. He was blushing hard as the girl tried to take a peek at the boy's abdomen.

"Wow... I knew you had an enhancement quirk, but...Wow" Mei lightly blushed as she saw Izuku had lean muscles that seemingly disappear whenever he puts a shirt on.

"P-Please stop staring at me" The shy boy lowly mumbled just enough for her to hear and take the measuring tape.

"Uhhmm..." Izuku was sweating bullets at how close the girl was to him. As she measured on, she got to a point where she had to be extremely close to him. To the point where her chest was smooshing on his own, he could feel her breast pressed across his abdomen as he tried looking anywhere but down.

"Alright muscles, We're just about done with this" She said as she snapped the tape measure back in it's container.

' _Muscles!?_ ' Izuku thought as he blushed deeply at his new found nickname.

"Hmm... On second thought, you could help me on making this little project. I kinda pissed powerloader a while ago" She said as she rubbed the back of her head and a slight smile forming.

"Uhh... Yeah, I d-don't see why not" Izuku said as he went back and picked up his shirt.

 **Break**

With all the measurements written down, with all the tools on the ready, and with all the blueprints on the side, Mei could only say one thing with all her heart and soul poured in.

"Let the Baby making...Begin!" Mei screamed as she ran towards the tables of tool and materials as she frantically looked back and forth from what she was doing and towards the blueprints.

"And... what am I supposed to do?" The now shirted Izuku asked as he saw the girl vigorously work on the gauntlets.

"Ah yes of course" Mei said as she twirled on the chair she was sitting on to face the boy. "Go over to the Pc and start coding for the micro controller of the quirk limiter" Mei said as she swiveled her chair back to work on the gauntlets. Izuku sighed as he trudged his way to the chair.

"Wait..." izuku mumbled to himself. "What programming language to I use!?" He yelled to mei as all the noise from her tools started to echo through the room.

"Just use Python!" She yelled back.

Izuu gave a relieved sigh as he actually only knew python, he was extremely lucky that all of the codes were just adjustments modules and he was given an arduino uno to code with.

 **Break**

"Wow it's getting late!" Mei said as she chucked a screwdriver behind her, that rolled off towards the door.

The two looked out a window to see the sun had already set, and the school as starting to close up.

"Well, We can't finish this for obvious reasons. So we'll just have to make this baby next time, yeah?" Mei said after she stretched to turn her head towards the boy.

"Uhh... Y-Yeah" Actually Izuku was done with his part of the project. He already installed the adjustment dial to the circuit board and already uploaded the simple code to the controller.

"C'mon. I'm sure someone at home is probably worrying their head off for you" Mei said as she brushed past Izuku before he could follow.

Before they opened the door, mei ran back and picked up an item and put it in her pocket. "Ah! Sorry, I forgot something" She said as she walked back towards the boy.

As she was walking, she failed to see the screwdriver on the floor. She stepped on it and made her stumble and fall her way towards Izuku. "Wooa-!"

Before she could finish her surprised squeal, she found herself in his arms like he was trying to catch her. But both of their eyes widened as they realized that their lips were pressed against each other.

' _Oh my God!_ ' The two pulled away from each other, the nano-second they realized that they were kissing.

' _I-I had my first kiss!_ '

' _I kissed a girl!_ '

Both of their thoughts were in turmoil as they avoided each other's gaze.

"Uhhmm..." mei scratched the side of her blushing cheek as she took a quick glance at the equally blushing boy.

"I-I'm sorry" both of them said at the same time as the quickly shut their mouths again and took on a deeper shade of red.

* **Sigh** "L-Look...I'm s-sorry at w-what happened. I-I'm sure i-it was j-just a mistake and an a-accident" Izuku said with a shaky smile and a blush as she looked at her head on.

"No, I'm sorry" Mei said as she shook her blushing head. "I was the clumsy one who didn't look where I was walking. So I should be the one to apologize" She said as the boy gave a more reassured smile.

Izuku stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Friends?" He said as she hesitantly also gripped his hand "Friends" she said as she shook it and with a warm smile before she pushed him out of the room.

"H-Hatsume-san!?"

"Alright now muscles, Ive got some stuff to do. And I'm sure, a cinnamon roll like you probably has someone waiting at home for you... now get out there!" She said with a cheeky smile as she locked the door behind her.

"Oh my god" Mei whispered to herself as she slumped down and leaned against the double doors.

"I can't believe I had my first kiss taken away from me" She said "Taken by Izuku! Nonetheless!"

"Then again" she said as she traced her lips with her index finger and remembered the feeling of the awkward boy's lips on her own. "I guess it wasn't so bad" she cursed herself remembering the boy's lean muscles and cute face.

"Gaah! What the hell am I thinking!?" She said as she tugged a few of her pink locks in stress.

"I don't have time for romance! I have to attend to my babies!" Mei yelled as she stomped her way towards the table and began working on his gauntlets and boots again.


	4. Make Me Human (Katsuyu)

Katsuki Bakugo was an odd one.

Considering how hostile and grumpy he was towards his peers and superiors, though she could definitely see that he had some 'Decent' qualities within him.

Tsuyu Asui sometimes stares at the boy for a few seconds before shifting her attention towards other things, but he never really slips from her mind.

It's strange to say the least, She constantly thinks about and stares at the boy. But as of now, no romantic feelings have developed.

It started on a Friday night where she and the other girls of class 1-A stayed at the living room of their dorms for their monthly Girls!Night. Where various topics that ranged from favorite snack to class crush passed into a conversation.

When one girl from her class brought up the topic of katsuki bakugou, she didn't really remember who brought it up. But for some reason, none of the other girls had anything nice to say about him, other than looks. It almost made Tsuyu sad at that fact, then she remembered that he called her a froggy fuck literally just that morning.

Pushing that incident aside, she really wanted to help the boy change his attitude, and maybe find an alternative to "Fuck" and "Shit" in his vocabulary.

 **Break**

The local explosion user has been feeling very strange as of late.

It started maybe, like a week ago after the dorms have been established. He couldn't help but feel like he's being constantly watched.

He can't even yell at the person behind it, since he didn't really have anyone to point a finger at... but it really pisses him off that he can't just punch the one who's making him uncomfortable into oblivion.

It's almost like that time where Izuku saved him from that sludge monster. He was super pissed but couldn't do anything about it...

He's on the verge of screaming in the middle of class until a tongue lashed out and smacked him before he could have another one of his rage filled episodes.

"The fu-..." before he could lash out, the froggy girl pointed towards her cheek. As he looked to his own cheek and checking with his right hand, he noticed a damp piece of paper attached.

 **Meet me after school**  
 _-Tsuyu_

He gave her a quick "fuck you" and a middle finger before tossing the piece of paper that he crumpled into a ball towards her.

"Expected" Tsuyu muttered to herself as she planned her next move to help the anger imbued boy.

 **Break**

The school day was done, the lectures were finished, and Katsuki Bakugo was still fuming as usual. It didn't help that he was being followed as he treaded the hallway of U.A.

"The fuck do you want?" He gave an over the shoulder gaze as the froggy girl behind him put a finger on her chin in thought.

"I told you to meet me after school, did I not?" Tsuyu responded with a head tilt as the boy turned heel and faced her.

"Look, I don't give a fuck about what you have to say. I'm leaving, I still have shit to do" the boy gave a middle finger as he turned around and went back to his original route.

"Bakugo please" Tsuyu said as the two started walking again.

"Katsuki, Katsuki. I just need to talk" the teal haired girl started to jog as the explosion quirk user before her broke into a sprint.

He was ignoring her, no matter the call or cry. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. It was frustrating by now, her persistence was strong.

"Kacchan" He stopped dead in his tracks as he slowly turned to her, aggravated at the usage of his "Pet Name"

"Why the fuck did you call me that huh!? You think you're hot shit or something!?" He yelled back as he gripped the collar of her blazer as the girl was still calm and collected.

"Now that I've got your attention, let's go somewhere more private" Tsuyu pointed to the few people that were staring at the whole fiasco that was happening before them.

"Fine..." Katsuki grumbled as he let her go "You've got five minutes to explain yourself, or I'm killing your sorry ass"

"Right (Kero)" the two lead each other to a secluded area of U.A.

A small bench underneath a few trees besides a fish pond, this area was supposed to be park but was later scrapped in favour of the USJ.

 **Break**

"Isn't nature beautiful? bakugo-chan?" Tsuyu smiled as she took a seat on the bench and took all of the surroundings and admired the beauty.

"Fuck if I know. Now what the fuck were you gonna tell me?" Katsuki crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he tapped his shoe in impatience.

"Take a seat bakugo-chan, it might take a while" she said while gesturing him to take a seat beside her.

"Oi, I said I only had five minutes. Now give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't kick your ass back to the pond you were born in!?" The ash-blonde boy responded venomously as crackles of small explosions from his palms are starting to persist.

"Bakugo-chan please, I'm doing this for your own good" Tusyu said as she whipped her tongue and wrapped his body while she slapped him back to the vacant spot beside her.

"Ah fuck!" He said as he slightly lost his balance as his ass landed first on the bench.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't wake up tomorrow" He growled before Tsuyu gave a loud exhausted sigh.

"You see there Bakugo-chan? Wouldn't it be nice to have friends like that?" The ash-blonde rolled his eyes before he looked through the trees obscuring their position, evealing Uraraka, Iida, And Izuku chatting while they walked through the gate of U.A with smiles and giggles galore.

"Who gives a fuck about Deku's weak-ass friends?" He grumbled back as he crossed his arms and leaned on the back rest of the bench.

"You see, that's the problem. You don't care enough to notice how much you're always alone." She said coldly as he responded with a scowl.

"Hah! Like you can do any better!?"he gave a scoff and a smug smile as the frog quirked girl rolled her saucer eyes.

"I have friends" she said as Katsuki scoffed once more.

"Who? Round face bitch? Pink Shit? Invisibitch? resting bitch face? Rich girl? Fucking Deku!?" He asked with a smug grin.

"Actually yes, they are all close friends of mine" the girl responded with a slight cough.

"Tell me bakugo-chan, has you ever tried being nice? You know, for once in your life?" Tsuyu asked as the sunset was kicking in.

"Not fucking worth it. Who gives a shit if I'm liked or not?" He wasn't cooperating to how she was expecting, but she knew it wasn't going to be the easiest job in the world.

"I know you have some kindness in you" Tsuyu remarked as she turned her gaze to the boy's scarlet pupils.

"Hah! Who gives a fuck?"

"Me Bakugo-chan, Midoriya probably cares too. Considering the two of you haven't moved on from calling each other your kiddy nicknames." Tsuyu stated with a finger on her bottom lip in thought.

"Huh. Why do you fucking care? You got some fucking crush on me or something?"

"No. Not really. But it makes me curious that when Midoriya calls you 'Kacchan' It's fine, but when someone else does it. You, how do you call it? Lose your shit?" Tsuyu was genuinely curious at why the boy looked like a deer in the headlights as he grumbled.

"Is it. Because you consider him your friend?" He stopped and dropped his cold and furious composure to looked horrified, like his mother had found his 'stash'.

"HE'S NOT MY FUCKING FRIEND AND HE NEVER WILL BE! HE'S JUST A USELESS FUCKING DEKU!" He grit his teeth and gripped his fist till the whites of his knuckles could be seen.

"Hmm.." She looked off to the side in thought. "So he is... I knew you had a soft side" She gave him and over the shoulder glance as the boy grumbled curses.

"So what the fuck are you gonna do about it?" With crossed arms he gave a scowl and a scoff.

"I'm not sure, I was pretty sure you'd soften up a bit after a little heart to heart (Kero)"

"You think that a little fucking chat would make me change my world view?" Raising an eyebrow, Katsuki looked at her curiously.

"People can change with a few words Bakugo-chan, it wouldn't be impossible to say the same with you."

"No one changes in a day" He said with a scoff as he saw the sun set its streak of orange and pink.

"That's why I'm here to help you" she changed her attention to look at the boy. "And I'm prepared to go all the way"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as the girl gave a sigh.

"I've noticed just how alone you were, behind that scowl of yours you're sad. You're lonely. And it makes me sad that people can't see past that. You know, other than Midoriya" She said with a solemn face.

"Always bringing deku into things" He grumbled in a lower volume "What have... Other people said?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. He usually wasn't interested in other people's opinion of himself. But now he had a witness to their possible crimes.

"Nothing good, I'll tell you" She responded.

"Huh... Figures" Katsuki crossed his arms once more as he scoffed.

"Anyways, it's getting late. Maybe we should save this for tomorrow?" Tsuyu stated as she got up from her seat and dusted off her skirt.

"Whatever" Katsuki said with a grunt as he rolled his eyes.

"How cute, You're already softening up (Kero)" She remarked with a snicker.

"Fuck. Off" Katsuki said with a middle finger.


	5. Me Myself And I (Special!)

"Alright class, Settle down. I have an announcement" Aizawa stated as he got up from his sleeping bag and stood infront of the class. The students soon went up and sat in their seats, anticipating the announcement.

"Hello everyone!" The door flew open to reveal the pink haired machinist, Hatsune Mei. "Right on time" Aizawa grumbled while the class looked towards the two weirdly.

"Okay, Hatsune-san here has an experiment to conduct regarding her inventions. Principal Nedzu has already given her the clear to survey for test subjects." He stated boredly.

"Sure am! Now if you guys could follow me into the Support course presentation lab, That would be great!" Mei yelled in excitement as she took off, with the class and aizawa following suit.

Walking down the hall, the class started engaging in light conversation.

"Hey, What do you think the experiment be?" Mina asked tsuyu while she walked beside her.

"Probably gadgets regarding our quirks(Kero)" She replied with a finger on her chin in thought.

"Maybe suit upgrades?" Momo added, making the two girls turn around.

"Whatever it is. I hope it'll be fast. Stuff like this is boring" Jirou stated walking up to the girls with a sigh.

"Awww... aren't you even a little bit excited and curios?" MIna teased with an elbow nudge.

"Face it, It's gonna be long. And it's gonna be boring" the earlobe-jack user replied.

"Hey Hey Hey. You think she'll let us try out weapons?" Denki asked the group of boys excluding bakugou and Kirishima since they were staying a bit behind the group.

"I don't actually think we'll be testing weapons Denki-san" Izuku replied with an awkward.

"Battle armor? I mean, It could be possible!" Sero added.

"Even less likely" Tokoyami replied with crossed arms.

"Maybe new and more durable test dummies? For quirk apprehension tests and spars." The local-square man said whilst readjusting his glasses.

"Maybe Growth enhancers..." The local pervert added with lewd thoughts swimming in his head.

"You're sick man" the blonde replied.

"It's still kinda exciting though" Izuku stated while they walked through the hall.

"Well, if anything good will come out of this. I hope her gadgets can help tweak our quirks" Sero said looking towards the canisters on his elbow.

The group of students and a teacher stopped infront of a fairly large set of double doors, The entire surrounding of the room was either covered in reenforced steel or cold hard cement.

"This seems a little harsh, don't you think?" Kirishima asked bakugo.

"Tsk, whatever. Let's just fucking get this over with." The ash-blonde replied.

"Alright everybody! Let's get to the good stuff! Please watch your step." Mei yelled with excitement in her tone as the room filled in one by one with students.

"wait, why are the other teachers here?" Izuku asked looking towards the other occupants of the room. Allmight, Present Mic, Midnight, and Recovery girl. The five teachers were all around the room, speaking of the room. It was lined with screens being the only source of light and a single chair with bolts and braces with a bowl towards the position of the head.

"Are you sure we're doing an experiment? or are we gonna play electric chair?" Jirou asked mortified at the sight.

"HAHAHA! Don't worry child! For us pro heroes are here for your safety!" Allmight said with booming confidence.

"I can understand you, Eraserhead-sensei, and recovery girl, but what about those two?" Sero asked while looking back towards present mic and midnight.

"Midnight is for sedation and present mic here is for containment and possible capture" the whole class looked nervous as mei went up to a chest and searched while tossing out the gadgets she didn't need.

"Try not to get too hurt now kiddies" recovery girl said while sternly looking at Izuku, garnering an embarrassed blush from the boy.

"Oooh! This experiment has got me pu-pu-pu-pumped up!" Present mic yelled with glee as he mimicked a DJ on a turn table.

"You don't have any decency don't you?" Asked midnight while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"AH! There it is!" Mei yelled while holding up a gun-like device eye-level towards herself.

"Yup, we're gonna go through torture" Sero remarked.

"Now Now. This won't hurt a bit" Mei said with a creepily cheery smile.

 **Break**

"Haha! Now that you've had your scares I'd like to introduce you my new baby." Mei remarked holding up the gun-like device to the other students, light gleaming on in with glistening paint.

"What does it do, young Hatsume?" Allmight asked with his 10000 watt smile and crossed arms.

"I'm glad you asked" She smiled. "This little baby judges how interesting a persons alternates are!" Mei said while a large smile.

"Alternates?" The class asked.

"Haha! Alternate universes of course! Like for example, In another universe Aizawa-sensei might not be such a grump all the time"

"You shouldn't talk about your teachers like they're not there" The tired man replied.

"HaHaHaHa! I'd love to visit that world" present mic bellowed, wiping a fake tear from his right eye.

"So, you're saying you're gonna judge us? Or different versions of us?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"I won't just be doing that! That chair and those screens right there will enable us to take a peek into one's alternate self. And of course since I made it, I added a feature where an A.I distinguishes differences between our universe and give out tidbits of their history" Mei stated proudly, gripping the device in her hand she started to point it towards the other students. "Don't worry, nothing unusual will happen" A sick smirk widened on her face.

Truth be told, nothing notable has happened. The class was scanned one by one, with each one not sounding the alarm installed on the device.

"Has anyone been skipped?" Mei asked poking back at the scan results.

"Uh... I haven't been scanned yet" Izuku raised his his hand in embarrassment.

"alright then, step forward please" Mei said as Izuku went up and tensed up in anticipation.

"Woah!" Everyone in the room cooed in interest as the device started beaming up with beeps and sirens, glowing with leds and the scanner screen lit up.

"Hey! We've got a winner!" Mei cheered clapping as she lead Izuku to the chair.

"W-Wait! M-Me?" He asked as the crowd nodded.

"Fucking hurry up and get it over with" Katsuki growled.

"Language sonny" Recovery girl scolded.

"Tsk, whatever" He turned his head with crossed arms.

"My my my, isn't Midoriya the special one" Yuuga said with a wink and a sparkle.

Everyone ignored him.

"Uhh... isn't this a bit overkill?" Izuku asked as mei chained him down, strapped the braces on his wrists, and adjusting the helmet on his head that wired onto a machine.

"Alright ladies! Let's get this show on the road!" Mei yelled with excitement as she pulled a lever.

The machine buzzled with all the gears and electronics working hand in hand. The wires attached to the helmet Izuku was wearing started to glow slight green.

The screens lit up with the main screen depicting blank blue, while the smaller several screens showing different images of Izuku. All of which looked mostly the same, but all had something different about them. No one could tell what.

"Uhh... this feels weird" Izuku said looking back to the several screens.

 **Break**

"Alright guys, Pick a card. Any card!" Mei said as she fished a remote from her pocket and flipped a switch.

* _Hello Mei-chan_ * a monotone digital voice said as the main screen lit up into a visualizer.

"Ah hello again Ai-san." Mei said with pride. "And for those of you wondering, yes I'm very creative with names. Thank you. This is Ai-chan! She'll be helping us navigate the more interesting of our little friend's alternates."

"Now, you can pick which one we'll check out" Mei stated as she turned back to the crowd looking towards the various images of Izuku with pondering expressions.

 **Break**

"How about that one?" Uraraka asked, pointing towards a screen with a smirking Izuku wearing a white dress-shirt with a black vest. His hair was slightly longer than their counterpart, but the most notable feature was his dark and lifeless eyes.

"Creepy motherfucker" Katsuki stated, cringing at the photo.

"Ai-san, if you will" Mei said as the main screen flared up into what was a wreckage of a city.

All the buildings were destroyed, the sky was dark with rain clouds threatening to drip down their drinks, and a large crater in the center.

[How does it feel hero! Knee-deep in shit and gore?] a voice boomed, sounding extremely similar to the class hero fanatic.

The video zoomed into what appeared to be Izuku, his white and black suit was decorated with blood as his face was disheveled with scars and cuts. He walked up to a large and muscular man with a blue-flamed beard, threatening to snuff out.

"H-He's a villain!? The class and most of the teachers asked in terror as they looked at the scene.

"Ugh, finally" Todoroki said with crossed arms, he knew for a damn fact that the man in the video about to be killed was his father.

"Todoroki! I know of your personal grudge with your father, but isn't wishing death upon him a bit much?" Recovery girl asked.

[You may win today, villain. But the flames of justice cannot be snuffed. Once I am gone my son will take my place] Alternate endeavor said with a confident smirk as he trembled to get up.

[That may be so, but do you really think he'll help you after what you've done to him? What you've done to his mother?] Villain Izuku asked as he stomped his foot down on endeavor's shoulder, making him wince in pain.

[What can a fake do anyways? The only good hero, is a dead hero] he hovered his hand on endeavors face, and with a sinister red light. Endeavor was dead. His body was unmoving, the low flames that surrounded him were snuffed out, the whites of his eyes were blood red.

"Wait th-that quirk!" Allmight said, visible tensing his muscular body as he looked towards the screen.

[what a waste] Villain Izuku said to himself as he brought his hand up, eye level to his face. His arms engulfed themselves in orange flames as he laughed menicingly.

[Hahaha! You see that allmight! You're next!] He sprouted red bat wings as he flew over to god knows where.

"Jesus that was dark" Denki stated as the crowd was still horrified as some were threatening to throw up.

"H-How could've that happened?" Izuku, still braced to the chair. Asked while looking back to the crow behind him with tears staining his eyes.

"Ai-san, please elaborate" Mei said, still shook from the video.

* _Izuku Midoriya*_  
 _*Age: 15*_  
 _*Quirk: All for one*_  
 _*occupation: Villain*_  
 _*additional information*_  
 _*After being harassed for most of his life, Izuku has moved towards the world of villainy. He met Shigaraki Tomura and Kurogiri. After a few years underground and without any limits, he was chosen as the next generation for all for one. To this day his kill count currently stands at 76, including heroes such as: Manual, Endeavor, Mount Lady, Death goro, and the vigilante Knuckle duster. He is currently the most infamous and the most dangerous criminal in japan._ *

"Oh my god" Uraraka stated while covering her mouth. Tears threatened to drip from her eyes as they watched the video. Even Aizawa winced from the depiction.

"I-I would never do that..." the tears dripped from his eyes as the screen went back to a visualizer.

"Oh, but you already did. Just a different version of you, not really you you I suppose" Aizawa unknowingly comforted the boy as he looked back at them tear eyed.

 **Break**

"Ah... let's just pick one that's a bit more cheery" Mei said with a fake smile as they looked at the screen.

"That one looks fucked" Bakugou pointed towards an Izuku with Extra messy hair, Bags under his eyes, and scarlet pupils.

"Hang on, before we go into this. We should know his background first" Jirou said as the crowd and teachers nodded.

"Ai-san. History check please" Mei said.

 _*Izuku Midoriya*_  
 _*Age: 15*_  
 _*Quirk: All for one*_  
 _*occupation: U.A Student*_  
 _*additional information*_  
 _*Izuku lives with Shigaraki tomura, Kurogiri, and all for one. Although he knows that he lives under a roof of villains, he still strives to become a hero. He looks up to allmight, but he doubts he'll be a quarter of what allmight was. Izuku currently is a student at U.A and is trying to discourage his villainous peers from doing crimes and general villainy. For the most part, all he does is delay plans.*_

"Well, he seems like a kind enough guy..." Kirishima said with a shaky laugh.

"I-I don't know how I feel about this" Allmight while covering his mouth and looking away stated.

"For the most part, I think it is safe to say that he's safe to watch?" Iida stated with a more than questionable expression

"Alright Ai-san, you know what to do" Mei exclaimed.

[Hey tomura-nii] Izuku said, sprawled on a couch while flicking and pressing several buttons in conjunction to moving the controller around called.

[Just because you're losing doesn't mean you get to distract me] Shigaraki, almost mimicking Izuku's movements replied with a smirk.

"Aww... they're like brothers" Mina cooed.

[Hey I've got your- Jesus Christ not again. One minute I leave you, and you're already making our power-bill skyrocket.] Kurogiri entered the room, pinching what appeared to be the bridge of his nose.

"Hahaha! He's like a mom!" Kirishima bellowed.

"Speaking of which, where's my mother in that universe?" Izuku asked as he glanced to the screen after mei helped in and wiped away his tears.

* _Inko Midoriya died in a gasoline accident due to the first manifestation of Izuku's quirk_ *

"Is everything fucking dark?" Denki gave up with tossed arms while Izuku's eye started to refreshed with tears.

"Oh my god" Mina and the rest of the crowd gasped at the fact.

 **Break**

"Just pick a random one! Jesus, if more people die. I am going to scream" Mineta screamed, tugging on some of his hairballs.

"Ai-chan, please go into roulette mode" mei called out as a casino-like interface.

The slots stopped on a picture of Izuku, He looked exactly the same as the one they had in their universe.

"Background check please." Mei asked, while the crowd was still traumatized from prior videos.

 _*Izuku Midoriya*_  
 _*Age: 15*_  
 _*Quirk: N/A*_  
 _*occupation: U.A Student*_  
 _*additional information*_  
 _*Izuku is currently quirkless. He had found refuge from the depressing thoughts that crawl into his mind by listening and playing music. He currently keeps a secondary job of posting videos of himself singing online, Izuku has attended several meet ups but is still shy to publicity. He currently has 3.5 Million subscribers on Metube.*_

"It's depressing again. Yay" Sero unenergetically with an uninspired fist pump exclaimed.

"Play it please Ai-san"

[You think we'll be able to nab a good spot in the content creator meetup this year?] The alternate Izuku asked with earphones in his ears, alternate Jirou was there laying down on his chest as she read a book.

[I dunno, maybe?] the alternate Jirou said, unsure of her answer while she read her book.

"Uhh... what the fuck?" Jirou asked looking wide eyed at the video, then looking back to izuku with a blush spread across her cheeks, then to the video, then back to Izuku, then to the video, then back to Izuku. It kept on for a while until mineta screamed in jealousy.

"How the fuck could that green-haired nerd get a girlfriend while I'm still here struggling to look up panties!?" He screamed out and yelled with tears of jealousy as he pointed in denial to the boy strapped down on the chair.

* _Jirou Kyouka has been a fan of his music for quite some time, After meeting up with him at a meetup they started dating after some time during their class days in U.A*_

"Hah, never thought you'd be one to like Midoriya" Mina teased while elbowing Jirou with a smirk.

"Ugh, let's just change the channel already" Jirou groaned.

 **Break**

"Woah! Haven't noticed that one yet! Look, he's older" Kirishima pointed to a screen where Izuku had slightly shorter hair, glasses and 10 o-clock shave on his chin.

Mei cleared her throat making Ai-chan alert.

 _*Izuku Midoriya*_  
 _*Age: 31*_  
 _*Quirk: Achromatic*_  
 _*occupation: Pro Hero/U.A Teacher*_  
 _*additional information*_  
 _*Izuku is currently the homeroom teacher of class 1-A in the hero course. He fights alongside his three childhood friends in the field when criminals and villains arise: Kayama Nemuri, Shouta Aizawa, and Yamada Hizashi. He currently also goes through his hero name as: Cyan Burst. Izuku is currently ranked 10th in the strongest hero polls.*_

"Yo yo yo yo!" Present mic boomed with slight happiness, Looks Iike our young listener isn't so young there ey?" He glanced towards Aizawa, then to Nemuri, then back to Izuku.

"Who would've thought?" Aizawa huffed.

"I-I'm a pro hero" tears of joy leaked through his eyes.

"Roll the clip!" Mei exclaimed as the screen lit up with the 1-A classroom.

[Alright everyone, settle down now. I've called in some help discussing your hero names. You guys know I can't do this on my own now can I?] the older Izuku smugly said with his shoulders on the table infront of him as he slumped in his desk.

[No-one gives a shit about hero names, as long as we can kick ass then it's fine!] A female with ash-blonde spiky hair and scarlet eyes yelled back.

"Oh my god... it can't be!" Kirishima and the rest of the class were holding back their giggles as their ash blonde was starting to fume.

[Now now Kacchan, We're going to have Midnight here discuss and judge your hero names.] the door swung open to reveal the dominatrix suited r-18 pro hero midnight with her usual whip.

[hello everybody!] She greeted with a pervy and sadistic smile, [and hello honey] she whispered while she gave adult Izuku a quick peck on the lips.

"Uhh... the fuck is going on!?" Bakugou asked while the crowd around him winced at the scene.

"My oh my" Midnight cooed while Izuku gave her a passing glance. She winked back. Izuku's face never felt this hot before.

"Please explain Ai-san" Mei requested.

* _Midoriya is currently engaged to Nemuri but their relationship is currently only limited to the U.A teaching staff and a few of their comrades for safety reasons_ *

"That's...Disturbing" Tokoyami added.

"I'm never looking at Midnight-sensei the same way ever again" Izuku remarked, looking anywhere but the pro hero in lingerie.

"Aww... don't be like that kid! I mean, You married me in one universe I don't see why you wouldn't like me here!" She teased with an elbow.

Mineta was dead from jealousy on the floor.

"let's just move on to the next one" Iida exclaimed.

 **Break**

"Hmmm... that one seems interesting." Allmight pointed out to a screen where Izuku had a cheery smile.

"Background check please" Mei requested.

 _*Izuku Midoriya Aizawa*_  
 _*Age: 15*_  
 _*Quirk: Unarm*_  
 _*occupation: U.A Student*_  
 _*additional information*_  
 _*Izuku Aizawa is the Biological son of shouta Aizawa. Due to a villain attack, Izuku was left to his father, Raising the child was an easy task due to extremely low maintenance. He currently is a student in the hero course and was entered though recommendation*_

The class was left to gasp while most of the teachers laughed their asses off.

Well, except for shouta.

"Never thought you'd have a kid" Yamada stated, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"Fuck off" Aizawa snapped with a low hiss.

"How strange" izuku truly was curios at how that world went out and about.

"I hope Midoriya isn't as grouchy as Aizawa-sensei there" Todoroki exclaimed cooly.

"Uhh... maybe we should play the clip" mei said awkwardly as the video rolled by.

[Kacchan, I'm not gonna be the useless deku everyone tells me I am!] A figure clad in black with a hood obscuring his face yelled out, a gold grilled half-mask covered his lower jaw while his forearms and lower legs were covered in bandages.

"Well, we definitely see the resemblance." Allmight joked, nudging aizawa with his elbow.

"Tsk, so what? Its an alternate. It didn't happen here." Aizawa boredly replied.

Flicking his hand forward alternate Katsuki tried and tried using his quirk, but to no avail. [What the fuck did you do!? Nerd!?] He growled.

[It's my quirk! I'm not quirkless!] swinging his arms forward the bandages around his forearms wrapped around katsuki and he swung him until he hit a wall.

With a loud thud, alternate katsuki was unconscious.

[Alright, now to find the bomb] alternate Izuku muttered to himself while running up stairs.

"What does his quirk do? Its an erasure type quirk, that I'm sure" Aizawa, shockingly asked while the class looked back at him astonished.

"Curious about your son ey Shouta?" Yamada teased.

"His quirk, not him" Aizawa replied.

 _*Unarm: Emitter*_  
 _*can stop someone from using their quirk with contact, effects last for 20 seconds and continuous contact resets the timer*_

"Cool!" Izuku yelled still braced to the chair.

"Definitely effective for sedation" Tokoyami confessed.

"EYY, that's pretty good" Present mic admitted.

"Aww... see? He really takes after you" Midnight cooed back to aizawa.

"Hatsume-san, let's go to the next one please?" Aizawa requested. Annoyed from all the teasing he was receiving.

 **Break**

"That one looks pretty cool" Mina pointed towards a screen with Izuku. He looked almost the same, but his eyes were constantly shifting from green, to violet, to red. It was almost unnerving with that innocent smile across his face.

"Background check Ai-san!" Mei called out.

 _*Izuku Midoriya*_  
 _*Age: 15*_  
 _*Quirk: Chakra*_  
 _*occupation: Student*_  
 _*additional information*_  
 _*Has several elemental affinities in his arsenal, currently practicing the prowess of his eyes. Constantly training and practicing several techniques regarding his quirk, Izuku has chosen to hide his quirk for the most part due to secretly practicing and honing his skills.*_

"Hmm... chakra? Doesn't that seem way too familiar?" Kirishima question with a finger on his chin.

"i think it from a cartoon?" Tsuyu added, equally puzzled.

"Roll the clip Ai-san!" Mei called out.

[Nah, I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow Izu-kun] An alternate Toga said, giving a quick peck on Izuku's cheek and skipping away to god knows where.

"Alright that's enough, stop this please. We don't need to see this" Uraraka stated, absolutely shook from the video.

"Huh? What's wrong ochaco-san?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Alright, everything's done. The experiment is done. And let's go back to our classroom" uraraka said, using her quirk to lift the chair with Izuku braced in. Running towards the door and leaving the class and teachers.

"Hey! Uraraka-san! That's still school property!" Iida called out while chasing the gravity girl.

"I want to forget about this whole day" Jirou shuddered while remembering her clip with midoriya.

"Ditto" Mina cringed at the thought of midnight giving Adult Izuku a peck on the lips.

"Agreed" Allmight tensed at the villain Deku memory.

"Never again" Aizawa added, remembering the thought of Izuku being his son.


	6. Teacher, We Shouldn't Be Doing This

"Honestly boy, I expected more from you. I mean, you're in the 4th spot in your class!" Midnight, the R18 pro hero scolded.

In all honesty, Hero arts history was his weakest subject. He struggles so much on wrapping his head around mastering his quirk and other subjects, that he completely ignored it. Izuku was hanging on a fine thread, and he finally let go. This was the first time ever that he had failed a subject.

"I-Is there any way I c-could lift my grade up? L-Like a make up test? O-or extra curricular, you know, stuff like that?" He pleaded out, he's never experienced something like this before.

What would his mother say? She probably wouldn't make a big deal out of it, Inko would probably just be worried for a bit and trust that he would make up for it next semester. But what would allmight say? He would be disappointed, the next generation of one for all was failing in school. Oh god, he was going to take back his quirk as punishment wasn't he?! Wait, allmight would never do that. But disappointing his idol that he almost treats like a god, would be extremely catastrophic.

"Hmmm" Midnight hummed in thought with a hand on her chin. "Extra-curricular huh?" She pondered on the thought.

It would be cruel to make the boy take a test he already failed and had little to no time to prepare. And she was going to submit class 1-A's grade tomorrow, No one could study 2 month's worth of knowledge under 1 night. It was impossible to think of anything to submit, pass, or create.

A portfolio? Nah too common.

An essay? Way too unimaginative.

Maybe a presentation or a report? She knows for a reason that he can't face people without stuttering or becoming a blushing mess.

"I can't think of anything" She gave a long exasperated sigh while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

' _I'm getting too old for this_ ' She thought.

' _Wait, what am I saying!? I'm only 31! I shouldn't be saying that I'm old! Oh god, Am I Old?_ '

She can't be old, She's still in her thirties for pete's sake! Then again, She technically is already in her middle age state.

A heroine such as herself should not be confined to such a thing! Becoming old and disheveled was definitely not in her plans.

But what could make her feel young again?

Well, her whole shtick was being overly sexual and sorts. But all the legalities that she would have to go through was definitely not worth it.

Even if it meant a few hours of heaven.

"Now...what's the next best thing?" Nemuri pondered.

In the few minutes that passed by with silence, Izuku sweat profusely.

The world was crumbling around him, he was just readying himself for the punishment he would receive after allmight finds out.

"Young love, of course!" With a snap of the finger the dominatrix suited heroine turned back to face Izuku.

Luckily all of her co-teachers in the teachers lounge had already left.

"Uhh... what?" Izuku questioned while the pro-hero stood from her desk and faced the boy.

"Of course, it was so simple! Ah... I'll feel as young as ever." She smiled seductively to the boy.

"This...doesn't sound good..." Izuku muttered to himself while the pro hero inched her way towards him.

"Midoriya, Regarding your grade. I think I have the perfect activity to raise it up to 'just above failing', if you're willing to take it that is" Nemuri remarked.

"O-Of course!" He tried not to seem so desperate, but she was basically giving him a 'get out of jail' card for free.

Clapping her hands together around Izuku's right hand nemuri stated with glistening eyes "Take me out on a date!"

Izuku blushed deeply the millisecond he heard those 6 words. "Aren't I a little too young for you?" He questioned, his hand still being wrapped around by hers.

"That's the point" Nemuri replied with stars in her eyes.

"Ah how lucky you are for getting to date someone as beautiful and amazing as I am" She stated puffing out her already large chest and pointing towards herself with her thumb.

"I thought you already h-had a husband by now! Or at the very least a boyfriend!" It was impossible to think that someone like her was single, I mean come on. She was basically walking around wearing a dominatrix outfit, how in the world was she still single?

"Ah, and that's the tragic side of it" She replied in a faux fainting motion.

"You see young Midoriya, I've always been single. I haven't had a boyfriend or any romantic feelings for someone since I wanted to preserve myself. I wanted to have the perfect husband that could do justice to someone like me" She gave a wink at that last statement.

"I wanted someone who could handle me without looking like a drag. But alas, it's been 31 years already and no one of interest has shown up." He was half-listening to her dilemma, Izuku was still stuck on the 'Take me out on a date' part.

"Tomorrow if possible!" She chirped. Izukus mind was on complete meltdown, He was going to go out on a date with someone more than twice his age. He isn't at all unattracted to her, oh quite the opposite actually, Izuku thought that she had a quite nice charm to her past all the sexiness. But it was unnerving that she was twice his age.

"Uhhh... o-okay?" If it was for his grade, then he was willing to take the risk. Like what could go wrong?

"Wonderful! I hope you take me out somewhere nice!" Nemuri clapped her hand against the side of her cheek as she gave a big smile.

"And if I really enjoyed it, maybe we could go visit a hotel?" Her smile turned seductive while she opened her azure blue eyes and licked her lips.

"Uhh... I-I-I d-don't think that's very legal" izuku responded.

She didn't confirm or revoke her previous statement.

"Alright, I'll give you time to plan it out! I expect some place amazing since it would be my first date!" She replied happily. "Oh! You can go now."

And with that, Izuku tumbled out the teachers lounge. He trudged his way back to the train station. Invasive thoughts of worst case scenarios creeped into his head. Luckily for him, he had a trump card.

"Haha! I'm so excited!" Nemuri chirped to herself as she packed up her things and also took her leave.

 **Break**

"Hey mom, I'm home..." Izuku called out unenergetically , he shut the door behind him and placed his red pair of shoes by the door.

"Welcome home sweetie!" His mother came out of the kitchen to greet the boy.

"Oh? Is anything wrong Izuku?" Seeing the boy slump down on the couch after school was something new. Usually he would be ecstatic to go back up to his room and write down on heroes.

"Ugh..." he dropped his head on his arms while he laid on the couch.

"Mom...I think I have a date tomorrow" a short but excitable gasp escaped from his mother's mouth once she heard those few words.

"Izuku! I'm so happy!" She jogged her way over and gave him one of the biggest hugs he's experienced. She could finally say that she wanted grandchildren to him.

"Now, who's the lucky girl Izuku?" She questioned after pulling herself away from her bear hug.

"I-uhhh... I rather not say. I mean-uhh... I-It's going to be a surprise? I guess?" Rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment Izuku told her his dilemma.

Romance was always at the back of his mind, He never gave it any thought whatsoever since hero studies was much more important. Sure he thought about it once in a while, but he didn't expect that he'd be dating someone over a decade older than him. He doesn't know what to expect, So he came up to his mother for some pointers.

"Well, the first thing that would make the date memorable is letting her go to a spot where the two of you could vent out some energy. maybe an arcade or such? Or do some sports?" She stated. Izuku took down notes on his phone as he listened profusely.

"Then you could take her somewhere where she could rest. Like a store? Or a kiosk where she could just wander around." Inko remembered her first date with hisashi, and was telling him how it went about.

"Then of course, You should bring her somewhere memorable! The ambiance must be wonderful and the scene in front of her must be breathtaking! And It'll be wonderful! Then you'll become a couple! Then-"

"Mom! Uhh... you're getting off track. Sorry" Izuku mumbled.

"Uhh... I-uhh. Give me a moment to wrap my head around this" his head was spinning, His mom gave some good and valid points. But he didn't really want this thing to prosper. It was just for his grade and nothing more.

"I'll be upstairs." Izuku said, going back up to his allmight covered room. He even considered contacting allmight and ask him what he would do, but Izuku knows he might just dish out generic info. Like 'just be yourself' he knows that he's boring like all hell.

He laid there on his bed, staring at the ceiling while planning out his battle strategy.

 **Break**

Dating someone far younger than herself was thrilling in the least. Like all forbidden love, there was a charm and a real high-risk and high-reward system underneath the veil.

Speaking of which, why wasn't she attracted to someone her age?

Being a teacher/Pro hero might've done something to her scope of thinking.

It was definitely exciting, that could be said. But was the risk really worth it?

Being labeled a child predator was something she didn't really care for.

She was already walking around in a dominatrix outfit when she's on nightwatch, so what was there really to lose?

Her audience mostly consisted of old men and extremely childish teenagers so it wouldn't be that surprising to see her go for someone of that age.

Then again, she is getting old.

Wait, she already said that she wasn't

And dating is something that would bring back the pep in her step.

Men her age were only looking at her for her body, but Izuku was different.

He seemed to look past external aesthetics, but seemed to look deep within and find the good in people.

That was one of his charms.

Then again, he didn't really have anything going for him.

Other than that cute smile.

And those cute freckles on his cheeks.

And how black with green highlights is considered a natural hair color.

Nemuri swore that he uses hair dye like Kirishima, his classmate.

But this is the world of quirks! Anything can happen!

People can fly, people can become heroes and villains, and people can now date other people half their age.

That last part was probably something she squeezed in.

Nevertheless, she was definitely interested in the boy in hindsight.

The plainest people have the most interesting backstories.

 **Break**

Izuku didn't really know when or where they would meet up, so he just assumed to go by his instincts and pass by U.A.

He wore a nice forest green plaid hoodie over a plain black t-shirt with jeans. He picked out something other than his big cartoony red shoes and chose gray high-cut sneakers instead.

Izuku doesn't know if the date was formal or not, so he just winged it.

10k yen was a bit much considering that it was just a small afternoon outing, but he didn't complain since his mother insisted on letting him keep the money.

Passing by U.A he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Midoriya! Over here!" He cocked his head right while he took glimpse of the sight.

Standing there pretty was nemuri in a black slightly oversized t-shirt over a spaghetti top with gray leggings. She also wore red pointed glasses and a velvet purse on her left.

She was way too old for him, but she was just simply stunning to look at.

"Uh.. H-Hi" he waved back as the mature woman made her way to his side.

"Haha! You look nice, soo... how do I look?" She spoke with a wink and faux walked on an imaginary runway on the side walk.

"Ahh..uhh.. you l-look wonderful!" Responded Izuku with a larger than life blush.

"Ahh... that's nice to know. Soo... where're we headed at ?" Gripping his right arm, Nemuri clung to the young boy.

It was strange to look at, she was a bit taller than him so he definitely felt awkward.

A taller woman was gripping onto a young boy's arm like there was no tomorrow was walking out in about town.

Luckily for her, she made sure to stay away from her usual color palette in clothing so no one could identify her from her hero suit.

They walked off for a bit and came to a stop in front of a carnival.

The height difference made them look like mother and son, but the way she gripped onto him begged to differ.

The afternoon rolled by as they played the carnival games and went onto some of the rides.

The most notable was the ring toss and the sniper games.

"Damn, I guess that's another 10 yen down the drain" nemuri stated awkwardly with a sweat drop as the ring she threw didn't catch onto anything.

"Ah.. well, it was expected. I mean, most of these are rigged" Izuku whispered that last statement as she gave a giggle in response.

"Well, moving on!" Nemuri cheered while dragging the boy to anywhere that manages to catch her eye.

Looking to the far left, she spots a game with guns and ducks. How exciting. With all the time she spends managing her lesson plans with aizawa and snipe, she has a knack for sharp shooting.

"How about that one!?" She pointed out.

"Well, I-I don't see why not" Izuku responded while they made their way to the booth.

"Haha! It's heartwarming to see kids these days being nice to their older sister!" The booth meister bellowed out when the couple arrived.

"Uhh.. she's not my sister" Izuku explained.

"Hmm?" Nemuri hummed upon seeing the flush of red splashed upon his face.

They played the game, and surprisingly enough. Izuku was wiping he floor with her.

Every shot he took was calculated and accounted for. Each plastic cap on the gun shot out perfectly and hit the target dead on the eye.

Nemuri on the other hand was doing, relatively fine. But not as impressive as her date was.

"Congrats kid! Here's your prize!" The large man tossed over a fairly sizable stuffed bear with a pink bow tie on the left of its ear.

"Th-Thanks" Izuku muttered before he took the bear and the two headed off.

Walking down, nemuri cooed at the small boy with a bear slightly larger than his head. "Didn't know you'd be such a sharp shooter" she remarked.

"I-uhh... It's necessary for when I use my quirk." Was all he replied.

"Makes sense" Nemuri muttered. He sometimes used small rocks and debris as a medium for using his quirk in long range. For example, he could use his super strength to enhance his throw to rival a 50 caliber gun if he wanted. But alas, he was too engulfed with melee.

"Hey Izu..." the mature woman called.

"I-Izu?" He question her new found nickname.

"Yeah! Pretty cute right? I thought that since we're dating, I should probably come up with a cute nickname for you!" Nemuri responded. She started weaving her hand to his while he took on a hard blush.

"Why don't we go up on some rides?" Nemuri asked.

"S-Sure!" His face was hot, his head was in motion, and his hormones were going off the charts. How was a young boy like him dragged into such a situation?

Walking up to a ferries wheel, the two are met with a familiar face.

"M-Midoriya?" Cocking his head to the side, he saw his classmate in civilian wear: Kaminari Denki.

Looking up he noticed someone was with him. Definitely someone more mature than him. But it couldn't be his mother or big sister, she looked way too different. "Hmm" Denki furrowed his brows as he looked closer at the woman.

"Any closer and I'm deducting your grade" Nemuri stated coldly.

"W-Wait!" He almost half-yelled while he pieced the information together.

That voice.

That body.

That black raven's hair.

The red-pointed glasses.

Denki only knew of one woman who pulled that look off.

"M-Midnight sensei!?" He almost screamed before she covered his mouth with her hands.

"Yes, I know you have a lot of questions. But I assume you already have an outline on what we're doing? Right?" The two boys blushed harder than was needed.

"A-Are you two on a d-date?" Denki asked Izuku with a whisper.

"Unfortunately" Izuku whispered back.

"Damn Midoriya. I never thought that you'd be into older women" with a sheepish rub of the neck, denki smiled.

"Anyways, it's been nice meeting ya. I still have someone waiting for me by the carousel. It's my little brother, and I don't think my mom would be very happy about ditching him for snacks." And with that, kaminari left the two back to their own devices.

' _That's it! Someone saw us! My social life is ruined_!' He thought to himself as they went to to the ferris wheel and payed for a seat.

 **Break**

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful!?" Nemuri cooed while she cuddled the bear they won as a prize.

The street lights and glares of the city meshed into a beautiful array of light over the horizon as night was starting to sway by.

The sky was cast in a flurry of pinks and oranges as dawn became dusk, and afternoon became night.

It was nice in all honesty, being up here and all the people who would judge you be down there not noticing that you were on a date with someone more than half of your age.

He smiled, looking at her now she was actually quite cute in a sense. The oversized t-shirt paired with the red glasses made her look slightly younger. And how she hugs the teddy bear they won is quite adorable too.

"Cute..." he mumbled to himself before she cocked her head back at him.

"Oh... now, what did you say?" Nemuri asked with a smirk.

"Oh! I-uhhh I didn't say anything" Izuku responded.

"Awww.. you're lying, But I'll take that compliment though. Thank you!" Nemuri melded her way to his seat on the small booth and gave him a hug. He breast were pressed on his right arm, which felt like absolute heaven if he was being honest.

But he didn't acknowledge that.

Instead he focused on her face, which was nuzzling on the right side of his neck. Her black raven's hair was swaying in ever slight movement while she cuddled with him in the booth.

His face felt like lava by now, and his heartbeat was probably around 999bpm.

Hopefully she isn't that disheartened by sweat.

 **Break**

They got off the ride and started walking out of the carnival. The night was already here and the stars were already out.

"Where to next, Izu?" Nemuri asked with one arm on the stuffed bear, and the other wrapped around his.

"Th-The cinema. We could watch a movie if you like. Y-you can even pick which one" he replied.

"Nice! I'm in the mood for a horror!" His heart dropped, Izuku was never strong with thrillers and scares.

"Uhh.. s-sure..." they went up and entered the cinema, she picked some movie with a clown in it. Joy.

they entered the dark room with several dozens of other people.

Luckily for them, Nemuri was above and beyond the age of eighteen so they got in, no problem.

The movie in itself was horrifying for the young boy. He clung to nemuri's arm like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't even scream or squeal, he just silently had a heart attack.

It was endearing to look at the little boy so frightened, it was a bit sadistic to say that but it was cute.

She gave him a quick peck on forehead that guaranteed his mind focused somewhere other than the insane clown on screen.

"uhh!" He immediately turned red on the spot and steam immersed from his ears.

"Cuute" she cooed at the boy. Blushing extremely while they made their way out the cinema.

She held his hand out the cinema like a mother protecting her child. But that wasn't the way she wanted it, she wanted a romantic relationship not some half-assed parent-child relationship.

She definitely saw him in a new light, and was enlightened at the fact she was dating someone as cute as he was.

"This night definitely made me feel younger!" With a happy squeal she gave the young boy a tight hug.

"Uhh... h-hang on... there's still one last place to go" with a sheepish rub of the neck, Izuku lead her to their last destination.

"Ohh?" She hummed "its nice to know you're giving out your full effort on this." Oh, that's right. He forgot that this was just for the sake of his grade, just for a moment he thought that he was on a real date. Despite the height and age difference.

 **Break**

"So uhhh... I guess is this the last stop..." Izuku mumbled

In front of them was a quaint family owned restaurant.

A friend suggested him to go there, since it was cheap and the food was really good.

"Hmmm... seems nice" she admitted, It wasn't a 5-star restaurant. But what could she expect from a 15 year old boy?

Sitting by a window, Izuku and nemuri sat across from each other in a table for two.

Izuku ordered Katsudon while nemuri picked a foreign dish, carbonara for some reason.

The meal was nice, and the ambiance was also quite warming, but something was off. Izuku felt like he was being watched the whole time they were in the restaurant.

The feeling just kept creeping up on him until he finally gave in to his urges and started looking around.

Turning his head left and right, he found almost nothing. Until he heard a small croak behind him.

He cocked his head and turned his body around till he faced a Familiar froggy girl, she tilted her head sideways once she met the boy.

"A-Asui-san!" Izuku almost screamed in surprise.

"Call me Tsuyu" She responded.

"Ohh, hello Asui. Fancy meeting you here" chirped nemuri when she saw the girl.

"Are you two on a date?" Oh how she was just blunt with everything, and Izuku immediately became red at those words.

"Actually yes, we are" Nemuri almost immediately responded.

"Isn't Midoriya a bit young for you Midnight-sensei?" The froggy girl asked.

"Oh! That's no problem. I mean, it's not like he's complaining or anything" It was true, he mostly kept his mouth shut during the whole outing.

But he didn't really mind actually.

"Are you alright with this Midoriya ?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Of course you are, aren't you Izu?" Nemuri added with a seductive wink.

"Ah... I d-don't mind" He replied.

"See... My little Izu is fine with this" the mature woman walked her way towards his side and started to hug his arm again.

"I see" with a finger on her bottom lip, Tsuyu stated.

"O-oh! B-by the way. What are you doing here Asu-Tsuyu-chan?" Izuku asked.

"I came here to eat with my family, I recommended this restaurant to you. Remember?" Not only was Izuku failing on a subject, but his memory was slipping as well.

"Oh...r-right" he was embarrassed at the situation he got himself into. Dating someone was intimidating to say the least. Not even adding the fact that he was on a date with someone more than twice his age, But he wasn't at all bothered by it.

They went out of the restaurant and the night went by pretty well. Izuku and Nemuri stopped by a park and sat on a bench, watching the autumn leaves drop by.

"This went pretty well didn't it?" Nemuri stated.

"I-I guess so" he admitted.

"Soo..." She drifted off in thought.

"Are we official?" Nemuri asked.

"Wh-What!?" He screamed, blushing deeply into his plaid hoodie.

"Yeah, you know... are we a couple?" With a warm smile, Nemuri kissed his cheek. It took a bit of positioning since they had an obvious height difference, but the kiss was short and sweet all in all.

"I-uhh Err... uhhmmm..." Izuku couldn't even comprehend what she just said, even less make a comprehensible sentence out of whatever the hell swam in his head.

"I understand, this is kinda new to you so...you don't have to answer me immediately. But don't keep a lady waiting for too long now." With a sigh and a wink Nemuri slightly slouched from her spot on the bench and leaned her head on Izuku's side.

"Kinda wanted this to last a bit longer though" she stood up from her position after a few minutes and with a sigh Izuku followed suit.

"Walk me to my apartment?" She requested with puppy dog eyes as she hugged onto the teddy bear in front of her.

"I don't see why not"

They both walked towards their destination. It was just a short walk from the park really, but the whole time they were moving, Nemuri clung onto izuku's arm.

"Well, here we are!" With an arm swing and a wink she opened up the door.

But what was most surprising at the sight was the fact that present mic was there, sprawled on the couch and flicking between channels on the tv with the remote, he was wearing an extremely loose fit shirt with pajama pants and his usual cocked hair was drooping down and tied into a ponytail.

Aizawa was there too, sat in the kitchen and eating cereal. He was in his hero outfit, probably because he takes more activity in the night.

"Hey nemuri! How was you daaa-..." Hizashi's jaw flew open and his eyes widened as he saw his student Izuku there, with nemuri clung onto his arm.

"Ugh, hello there Midoriya" an uninterested tone graced aizawa's voice as he greeted the boy.

"W-Wait...you live together?" Asking them, the three looked at each other before Hizashi answered him.

"We figured that having one apartment with multiple rooms was cheaper than individual houses" He replied.

"But that's not the most surprising thing, isn't it?" Aizawa plainly said after a spoonful of cereal.

"I expected you having a date, but. Wow. That's low. That's low even for you" the vocal hero added.

"Aww don't be like that Yamada! It's fine" She brushed him off.

Izuku was still there, his arm disabled from nemuri's hug and the situation was becoming oh so more awkward.

"-Anyways, what's this young listener doing here?" Hizashi asked.

"Oh! He's sleeping here." nemuri replied.

"What!?" Hizashi and Izuku almost yell-asked.

Aizawa didn't really care enough to shout.

"Yeah, I have a spare futon and after our little date I thought what could be the harm in letting him in my place?"

"That... sounds terrible" the blonde responded with a pinch of the bridge of his nose.

"Huh, don't really care though. C'mon Izu, let's go up in my room!" Nemuri excitably stated while she rushed with the boy still within her vice-like grip towards her room.

The door shut behind them upstairs as the two pro heroes just watched with a sweat drop.

"This doesn't sound good" Hizashi remarked.

"For her reputation, social life, and job. But those are just the stuff I can state on the top of my head." Aizawa replied.

"What should we do?"

"Keep quiet and make sure this doesn't escalate to the point her job is affected." With one last gulp, the bowl of milk that was once filled with cereal was gone. Aizawa brushed himself off and took out for his night watch, leaving the three people alone in the house.


	7. RequestsRules

Yes! I'll be taking in requests, but first I need to set up some ground rules

No lemons

Sorry but I'm not really the best with writing limes

Don't spam

If I ignored your request, there's a good reason for it. I'm human after all and I don't like all ships or maybe ships

Yaoi and Yuri is allowed

'Nuff said

Alternate Universes are allowed

 **Villain Deku** : Yes **Omegaverse** : Yes Yes **Soulmate** : Yes Yes Yes

And anything under the sun

You can request multiple times

But you can't request the same ship until I post a chapter on it, and at least three chapters with a different ship are ahead of it

Don't just request Izuku

I know that he's our favorite cinnamon roll, but please. Other characters deserve love too...

And that's all really, other than that. It's all fair game.


	8. Awkward Convos (Meizuku) 23

"Midoriya!" A voice shouting called the boy while he held a small whiteboard and marker in his hands. It wasn't a surprise that the young boy's head was in the clouds considering the shocking scenario that happened a few days prior. Accidentally stealing a girl's first kiss definitely wasn't in his plans, but for some reason he couldn't get the girl out of his mind.

His thoughts always drifted back to those bubblegum locks and the bright brass colored pupils she had. Was he catching feelings for young Mei? Or was he going insane?

"Midoriya!" A voice called once more that was able to finally catch his attention. "Uhh.. y-yeah!?" Snapping out of his daydream, Izuku looked around the room for the person calling him. "Would you please come in front and show us your hero name Midoriya-kun?" Midnight, the 18+hero turned high school teacher asked.

"Uhh.. a-alright" writing the first thing coming into his mind on the small white board, he rushed towards the front of the class. Gripping the white board in hand he positioned it low enough for the class to just about take a peak at.

"H-Hello e-everyone. Th-This is my hero name, I'm not quite sure about this, though I could change it when g-given the right amount of time." He prepared himself for the worse, he winced when he looked back at his fellow classmates.

"Midoriya, I have a question" Iida raised his hand from the back of the class.

"Ahh, Y-Yes! I-Iida-san!" Izuku replied back, the stiff form of a human pointed out to the small white board Izuku was holding.

"Uhh... Midoriya, is that not the name of the crazed mechanic that I fought during the Sports Festival?" Izuku took a moment to process what the stiff boy just said before he creaked his neck slowly to take a little peek at what he has written.

His face grew hot read and steam almost erupted from his ears once he read what he had written on the small board.

"HATSUME"

"Uwah! G-Guys! N-No! Th-This isn't what you think!" The boy frantically erased the writing on the board. The class and even midnight was seen with snickering and giggling expressions.

"Looks like Midoriya has a little crush" Mina added with a little giggle in between. Of course Izuku being Izuku he deflated with a light simmer of steam trailing above him.

"Alright Midoriya-kun, you can go back to your seat." Midnight said with a light giggle.

"Th-Thank you midnight-sensei" walking back to his desk in shame, Izuku trailed off with a few giggles and snickers around him.

' _I hope Hatsume-san doesn't have the same problem as me_ ' almost banging his own head against the desk, he slumped down in thought.

 **Break**

"Hatsume!" A scolding voice boomed out startling her and making her drop a screwdriver in the process.

"Y-Yeah Powerloader?" She replied while she crouched down and pick the tool up. Her head was in the clouds as well, especially since she had already seen the boy shirtless. She decided to put his costume upgrades on a temporary halt, most likely due to the importance of doing other tasks, or wanting to forget about the whole fiasco that happened prior.

To be honest, she hasn't had a single moment where she hasn't thought about that moment. Though, given the benefit of the doubt, Hatsume doesn't actually know how she should feel about the subject.

On one hand, her first kiss had been stolen from her, Hatsume has always wanted a nice buildup to her relationships, if she had any that is. She was pissed that He of all people would've taken that chance. But in actuality, she was more intrigued than anything.

How could a snot-nosed nerd with a self-destructing quirk keep invading her mind and riddle her with memories of that moment in her life where she basically almost groped him for 30 minutes straight while he was half-naked and accidentally kiss. That just sounded like it came straight out of a bad hentai plot.

"You're messing up my blueprints! For the love of god, if you're gonna daydream make sure you're not bothering anyone" powerloader scolded while snatching the blueprint from her desk. He took a moment to examine the drawings and diagrams on the piece of paper. "Hey c'mon! I took a lot of time mapping this down and you waltz in here and mess it up with a drawing of that suicidal hero course kid!" He scolded once more.

"Wait..." she took a moment. "Wait! Let me see what I just drew" She stole the blueprint from his hands and took a gander at her artwork.

Her face erupted into a red pile of flustered heat as small puffs of steam emerged from her ears.

"You interested in him or something?" Powerloader asked the usually energetic and confident Mei become flustered and red in the cheeks.

"Uwah! N-No! I-I don't e-even know him!" Mei denied while avoiding the ever suspicious eyes of powerloader. Though to be honest, no one could see his eyes, but she cold still feel his glare.

"Don't you lie to me young woman! You teamed up with him during the sports festival in the cavalry round." The man with mechanical parts replied.

"Uhh.. Sorry, Don't know what you're talking about!" She replied while looking anywhere but the general direction of his eyes, she know he could deduce that something was bothering her by a glance. But Mei was stalling for time and poking for a distraction.

"Don't even try to deny it! You even smuggled him in here three days ago!" Alright, so Mei didn't really have many options left. Desperation really does stuff to people in the right circumstances, and Mei was no different.

"L-Look powerloader! A loose screw!" She said while pointing behind him.

"What do you take me for huh!?" He bellowed, after a literal bat of an eye, Mei was gone.

"What!?" He shout-asked while taking a glance at the trail of smoke leading to the exit. "What the hell!?" He asked again.

 **Break**

Mei ran, Mei ran as fast as her legs could take her. Fortunately for her, the lunch period has just started, so she could just blend right into the crowd when the lunch rush takes place.

It wasn't like she was running away from the topic or anything, but Mei was literally running away from the topic. Especially with interactions with the green mop-top being extra touchy to the bubble-gum haired girl. It was so alienating to think that someone like him could be such a nuisance for her mind.

Izuku was in turmoil as well when the topic of the events with the hero names prior were brought up. He didn't know what happened, first he had his mind trace around when and where they first met. Then his mind would wander off to when they helped each other make the upgraded version of his hero suit.

He doesn't know how or when it happened, but he has these new feelings he isn't quite sure on how to handle them. And it deeply disturbs him on how in a pan of three days he has managed to like, hate, remember, and regret the events that happened in the support laboratory.

 _'How does a regular teenager deal with stuff like this?'_ Izuku mentally asked himself with a sigh, the boy sat by his two closest friends: Iida and Uraraka. Of course being the wonderful friends that they are, the two members of a trio had been worried about Izuku every since they noticed that he had been less mentally active.

Usually, Izuku would be the most jittery and easy to startle human in class. But for one reason or another, the boy has become more ignorant of the things happening around him. It was extremely strange to say the least, but Iida and Uraraka have a sneaking suspicion on what the problem may be.

"Midoriya-san?' Iida called before the boy shot up from his light slouch on the lunch table to greet him. "Y-yeah Iida-san?" He replied.

"You seem to have a rather dubious problem, would you like to talk about it with us?" Iida asked while motioning to himself and Uraraka.

"You know we're here to help you Deku-kun" uraraka added.

The boy gave a long exasperated sigh before he laid his head down on his arms, he wasn't in the mood for eating, much less so for talking about the subject. He isn't comfortable with the possibility that he may or may not have become a pervert because of thinking constantly about an accidental kiss.

It was horrendously apparent to Iida and Ochaco that the source of his problems may be related to the crazed mechanic that seemed to have stolen the show for a few moments in the sports festival. Maybe it was just a suspicion, or that Izuku had literally written her name on a white board that helped them come to that conclusion.

"Is it about that Mei girl?" Uraraka asked. Izuku stiffened, his face grew three shades redder, and his sweat glands going absolutely crazy. The two friends helping the boy mentally stated to themselves. _'It's definitely about Mei'_

Taking a moment to think about it, Uraraka hummed in thought. All the while Iida was there asking him whether the girl had been harassing him to test her inventions or not. Izuku Denied and denied the queries, he dodged the questions with as much skill as a drunk person at a surgery. It was blatantly obvious that the girl had been bothering him, however, it wasn't obvious on *How she was bothering him.

Seemingly finding the question she wanted to ask, Uraraka faced Izuku. "Did you have a crash and burn?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Crash and burn?" Truthfully Izuku had never been updated with slang or modern sayings or quotes, so he had absolutely no idea on what she was saying.

"Yeah crash and burn. Like, did she reject you or anything?" A moment after she asked, Izuku's face went burning hot. His shaking body was now like he had aftershock from an earthquake, his face looking almost like the shade of blood, and his eyes wider than dinner plates.

"N-No! N-Never! I-I d-d-don't like her! Well, I w-wouldn't say that I don't like her or anything. I-I-It's just that I don't l-liked her in *That way, you know?" Izuku frantically scratched the back of his head while avoiding the judging glances of his peers.

"For once Midoriya-san, I am not convinced by your speech."Iida said while readjusting his glasses. "For this predicament, I feel that it's best that we face the problem head-on and find this Mei girl, and let her have a little chat with Midoriya-san here to clear things up" Iida announced, to which Uraraka agreed with a nod.

"N-No! I think that that's a bad choice! Sh-She might b-be busy, y-you know?" Izuku, flusteredly tried to stop whatever they had in plan to keep the little dignity that he had left.

"Right, I shall go find this Hatsume lass, Uraraka-san, would you be so kind enough to watch over Midoriya so as he doesn't escape?" She gave a determined nod before she took a sideways glance at Izuku. Then he was gone.

"Where did he go?!" The duo of friends stood up and looked around to find izuku, but alas he has already blended in the sea of people in the cafeteria.

 **Break**

At this point Mei was wandering the whole cafeteria, she had absolutely no idea on where to go. On one hand if she were to go back to the support lab she would get a lecture from powerloader, on the other hand, Mei has absolutely nowhere to go.

Mindlessly wandering the entirety of the cafeteria she bumped into someone and fell flat on her ass.

"Urghh" She groaned when she felt the cold asphalt hit her butt. "Hey, C'mon! I know that the lunchroom is packed but, look where you're going!" She scolded.

"Wait.. Oh my god!" Mei gasped, she went wide-eyed when she saw who it was.

 _'Of course it's Midoriya'_ She thought with a roll of her eyes and a light tint of pink shading her cheeks. "Oh... it's you..." she stated in a slightly cold manner.

"O-Ouch" Izuku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he processed what happened. He owned his eyes to see the pink bubble-gum hair that Hatsume always had. "M-Mei!" She almost scream-called.

"Yeah, Hi there" not sensing the heat in her cheeks, Mei extended her hand so Izuku could grab on and get off his butt.

"Th-Thanks." He grabbed the hand he was offered and jostled himself up awkwardly.

A few moments of awkward silence and the avoidance of eye contact had happened.

What were they even going to say to each other? Izuku was an awkward and timid kid while Hatsume was an audacious mechanic. It was basically like I'll and water. Especially so with Hatsume, since she never imagined herself in a relationship with someone like him. If at all, she had absolutely no plans of getting into a relationship. For one, it would take out time for creating her glorious inventions, and if so, she had very high standards. Those standards did not have freckles and a shy personality.

Izuku never imagined that this moment could get any more awkward, there he was. In front of the girl he had just stolen her first kiss from, and here he currently is. Awkward, jittery, and silent, the natural reaction Izuku would have when faced with such a problem. It wasn't embarrassing in all actuality, the embarrassment was only going to happen when or if someone finds out what had happened in that Lab. It was just the sheer awkwardness of situation that they caught themselves in that seemed to make the boy ever so flustered.

Equally, Mei probably has no experience with things or subjects like these. Likewise, she imagined that Izuku probably told everyone about the little event that happened in the Lab. She thinks that Izuku is the type of person to tell others his problem. But of course, Mei thought wrong. Turmoil and letting things fester and buildup inside of him was one of izuku's specialty, he doesn't want to be a bother to people around him. So like the little bundle of stress that the boy was, he let it fester and wreck him from the inside.

 **Break**

"Midoriya!" Both hormonal teens turned their attention when they were met with a wedding Uraraka and sweating Iida.

"Wh-Why did you r-run Deku-kun? We're only trying to help you" uraraka said in between panting from running around and looking for Izuku. Likewise, Iida was also slightly damp from searching for Izuku, but of course he had been more adept at long term running/searching.

Raising his eyebrow and wiping the sweat on his brow Iida noticed Mei was alongside Izuku as well. "Ah, very good Midoriya. It's nice that you are cooperating and trying to face the problem head first" Iida said with a pat on Izuku's back.

"Mei, would you mind if you accompany us at the lunch table? We have matters to discuss with about Midoriya" Iida stated, the girl mentioned was fidgeting in place. Of course, the people he probably talked about the little scandal first came up to the two and pretty much asked for a meeting.

Mei gave a long and tired sigh while she rubbed her arm in thought. She weighed down her options. She took a sideways glance back at Izuku's friends. On one hand, she could just go along and finally he this buggy and heavy feeling off of her chest. And on the other hand, she could go back to the Support Lab and get a scolding from powerloader. And by the looks of it, that getting a lecture form powerloader didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Nah... Sorry guys, I still have stuff to do" she made a quick excuse and attempt to run off, but Iida and Ochaco had no time for this.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mei. But this is utmost importance. Midoriya's performance has been dipping and we suspect that the two of you have a problem with each other. And we're here to attempt to resolve it." The stiff form of a human known as Iida stated.

 _'They think we have a problem?'_ Mei thought to herself while giving Izuku a confused expression. _'He hasn't told anyone yet?'_ Another thought popped in her head. She might as well get it over with, for one, she had no other options left. Of course she could just run away, but it would just delay the inevitable and bite her back tenfold.

"Alright..." a sigh and short pause in between her speech showed her tiredness of the subject. "Let's get this over with. But on one condition!" A sick smirk made way to her face.

"Name your price" Iida responded back.

"Alright, all three of you have to be test subject later on when I create new babies!" A short snicker made way, but unlike her, Iida was already traumatized from the experience during the sports festival. Likewise, Uraraka cringed when she remembered the fight between Mei and Iida, well, advertisement was a much more fitting word.

"Ah, nevermind. I believe you and Izuku should discuss this with yourselves. So I politely decline." Iida added with robotic gestures.

"Ah! Uhh.. Me too... Sorry deku-kun" Uraraka as well, too terrified from the last time they met the crazed mechanic added.

"So you two have to come to your own grounds and help each other, for I am not willing to go through testing her devices again." Iida was having none of that right now, he wanted to help his near and dear friend, sure. But he wasn't willing to go through that fiasco again. So being the cold and calculated robot he was, Uraraka and Iida left the two teens back to their very lonesome.

 **Break**

"Hey... Don't you know someplace more, I dunno..., someplace more private?" She gestured towards the small crowd around them, sure they weren't the center of attention. But a lunchroom during lunch break wasn't the most private setting.

"Uhh.. G-Good point" Izuku scratched the back of his neck in slight awkwardness while looking around for a bit. "I think I k-know a place"

They paced around the U.A main building. Luckily for them lunch period had a generally long time before ending. Mei shuffled slightly and awkwardly behind Izuku while he lead the duo into the oh-so familiar clinic belonging to recovery girl.

"Recovery Girl's clinic?" Mei asked with a confused expression.

Izuku nodded and walked up to the door to knock. After a few seconds, a short reply of "Come in!" Bursts before Izuku gently opened the door to peak in.

He was met with a short and old woman with a pink visor and a syringe prop cane yelling at him. "What are you doing here again?! I told you for the last time that if you keep injuring yourself, then you have to heal it for yourself!"

' _Ouch, I suppose Recovery Girl is kinda like Powerloader sometimes'_ Mei thought to herself with a sweat drop and a drop of awkward sweat trailing down the side of her cheek.

"And what is she even do-" Before recovery girl could scold the two even more, her phone vibrated. "ugh, what? I'm in the middle of something" She also rebelliously scolded the caller.

"What!? Poison?... Alright, I'll be there" tucking her phone in her pocket, recovery girl shoved izuku aside and exited the door.

"I-Is it serious? What happened" Izuku asked whence Recovery Girl made it out he door.

"Some fool managed to poison himself with his own quirk. Honestly, kids these days need to know quirk limits." She said in a stern tone. "Especially you" she pointed back to izuku with a more serious and annoyed look than usual.

"Stay here make sure to shut the door. Don't want mosquitoes now" one last lecture from recovery girl ensured that they wouldn't mess up her clinic.

"I'll get back to you two in a tad, so don't mess anything up in here." And with that, Recovery girl shut the two inside the clinic with their lonesome.

 **Break**

With a long sigh, Mei took a seat on one of the clinic beds while Izuku awkwardly stood alongside the closed door frame. It was awkward, extremely awkward for both parties. Especially so with izuku, since this particular scene that they managed to get themselves into felt extremely similar to what happened in the Support Lab. A groan escaped Izuku's mouth, something was definitely bothering him. Was it the fact that he's isolated with Mei again? Was is because he secretly wished for the event to happen again? Or was it because he doesn't quite understand what he's supposed to feel after what had happened between them.

Sure, most people would sweep an event or scene like this under the rug after a good heart-to-Heart, but they're hormonal and ignorant teens. What were they supposed to do? It was a spur of the moment that had gone wrong. And even more so since it was just an accident. But it was just that. An accident. And even so, both Mei and Izuku couldn't get their mind off of it.

"Sooo..." Mei began, toying with one of her pink locks. "You...wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Ah! O-Oh... I m-mean, if you're o-okay with it" the boy said with a shaky smile. It was not doing him any favors, as a matter of fact. Izuku thinks that he could just be worsening the situation.

"Are you bothered...by, you know? All of this?" Mei asked with alternating hand gestures between herself and Izuku. "Because in all honesty, I think both of us are. And I just really want to get this off of my chest and go on with my life."

Izuku took a double take at her request, looking at the girl in front of him with slight confusion. ' _Is she giving me a get out of jail free card?'_ He asked himself mentally. "Yeah, s-sure." Izuku said and took a seat from one of Recovery Girl's small stools.

"You wanna tell me What bothers you about the whole scene?" Mei asked, she knew for a fact that Izuku isn't going to have the initiative to start the conversation.

"Uhh... I-I dunno. M-Maybe i-it's the fact that i-it happened so quickly." He replied.

"True" Mei said with a humm of thought. "But that isn't pinpointing the problem, I don't think you really know what's happening"

"Th-Then you kn-know what the problem is?" Izuku asked.

"I...I'm not too sure myself" Mei said with an awkward rub of her arm. "Maybe  
You're still shell-shocked about the whole thing?" Mei stated. "I mean, it's really bothering me that it happened in all honesty."

"R-Really?" Izuku asked with curiosity. "It was r-really that bad huh?"

"Huh? Wait, N-No! It wasn't b-bad or anything!" Mei said with waving hands in denial and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh" Izuku said with an equal blush of his own. The situation was made even more awkward than he could ever imagine. He had absolutely no idea on what to do, sure, they were starting to talk it out. But what was someone like him supposed to say?

"Honestly, I just want to forget about this whole thing" Mei said with a sad tone. "I mean, look at us. We're both a mess after what happened." Mei stated with an ironic chuckle.

"I suppose s-so" Izuku replied.

And there it was, Both Izuku and Mei started to talk about the whole conundrum. Relatively, Izuku seemed to notice Mei getting more comfortable with discuss the topic with time. Sure, she was a crazy mechanic with a questionable understanding of personal space. But that was it, this were her only negative flaws.

Likewise, Mei also seemed to take a new liking to Izuku, he wasn't the regular geek with a suicidal quirk. He was a geek with a suicidal quirk, a heroic heart, and probably the most extensive knowledge about heroes that she had ever seen.

They talked and talked and talked until the bell rang, signifying the lunch period was over.

"And you know, it was just an accident. If anyone was at fault, it would probably be the screwdriver since it rolled off at just the right spot to make those things happen" Mei said with a scratch of her head. "Honestly, I just wish we could go back to becoming the mechanic and test subject again." She said with a melancholic chuckle.

"O-Oh! of c-course!" Izuku said with a smile. "I-I'd love to!"

"Fantastic! Oh, By the way. I might need you later on. You hero suit is almost done, though I need some design help from the person that's actually going to wear it." Mei said while she stood up from the clinic bed.

"Y-Yeah! N-No Problem!" Izuku retorted back.

"Uhh... I-I should probably g-get back to class. A-All Might is our n-next teacher a-and I'm not too fond of being late." Izuku said with a shy scratch of his head.

"Oh! No, that's fine. Here take my number, I'll call you when I'm up for fixing your new hero suit" mei said with a smile while she passed onto Izuku a pink smartphone with gear decals all over.

"O-Oh! Yeah I-I'll s-see when I have time!" Izuku replied back when he typed the number on his phone and started to show her his own number.

"Pffftt... Your photo is All Might? Isn't that a tad bit childish?" Mei asked with a snicker once she saw Izuku's profile photo on his phone.

"Oh.. I-It's j-just something I-I like t-to keep on" he replied.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be going back to class? Muscles?" Mei brought back Izuku's embarrassing nickname that he oh-so wanted to forget about.

"Y-Yeah...T-Till next time!" And with that, Izuku dashed off while Mei soon followed suit back to the Support Labs.

' _I feel so much better!_ ' She thought to herself when she shut the door of the clinic behind her. ' _Kinda bad that I_ 'm still gonna get a lecture from powerloader though'

 **Break**

"Alright Kiddies, now. What did you say your problem wa-?" Recovery girl didn't finish when she entered her clinic to see absolutely no one inside.

"I'm definitely not going to help them next time." She said to herself and shut the door behind her.

XxXxXxX

chimchar14

 **Too cute, I swear I can't get enough of Izuku getting in these situations where he ends up redder then a tomato and with a cute girl next to him. The chapter with Izuku and Momo just killed and resurrected me with how adorable the two were, and I loved how she was just so kind to him despite being a tad dense. You even managed to make the whole situation between him and Toga cute, even if kidnapping and stalking is wrong. The special of seeing reactions to so many Deku AUs was plenty of fun, and lewd Midnight dating flustered Midoriya sure got a laugh out of me too. Really enjoying these, definitely gonna be on the look out for more chapters.**

 _Ethan:_ **Ah! I'm so glad you liked it! i hope the time between uploads doesn't put a damper on anything. honestly, sometimes I feel like I put more love into this one-shot book than my other actual books**

 _darkstar1484_

 **So far my favorite is the alternate self one, there is actually a lot of potential at commentary on different universes and versions of each.**

 _Ethan_ : **Yeah! Thanks, I remember almost not sleeping while I forced myself to press on and keep writing. It was a lot of fun as well, especially the reactions the class and teachers had.**

 **Of course, requests are always welcome**


	9. Shrubberies and Vines

Izuku was shaking. His hands were supported by his knees as his head was mere millimeters from his palms.

The boy was sitting in a chair facing a bed. His right knee bumping up and down rapidly in nervousness as sweat dripped off his face.

He was in the hospital.

But for the first time, it wasn't him that was in the ICU for breaking almost every bone within his body.

No, it was All Might this time.

Izuku gave the hero a glance from his position, absolutely dreading the state that he was in.

The blond hero… or Ex hero in his current state was strapped to the hospital bed, several tubes inserted into his arms and chest while he brandished numerous bandages around his body. The mere appearance of the ventilator in his mouth and cardiac monitor was a horrendous sight to see.

Izuku felt absolutely horrible.

The fight, Izuku knew that All Might would win. But at what cost?

All for One, Yagi's nemesis was finally downed and behind 5-inch reinforced titanium bars.

Finally, the tyranny days of All for One were finally over.

The fight was gruesome, and had the most collateral damage that the boy has ever seen in his life. Even videos and cartoons couldn't come close to the amount of chaos these two power demons unleashed unto the earth.

But alas, One for All has defeated its kleptomania counterpart in an endurance and show of absolute might.

But no one left unscathed.

All for One was disabled, his quirks the only things still keeping him going. Barely having enough energy to wake up from unconsciousness.

And All Might, he sustained mortal injuries that downed his muscle form into less than 3 seconds.

A ruptured lung, internal bleeding, a mild concussion, 10 cracked ribs, lots of hairline fractures, a beaten liver, broken legs, a cracked spine, and ruptured muscles throughout his body. Doctors say that him lasting this long was a miracle above miracles, he shouldn't even be breathing anymore.

The doctors said that the hero wouldn't be able to continue his work anymore. Hell, they even said that All Might should have major difficulty with practically anything now that he had this extremely close brush with death.

But he said no.

All Might didn't say it, Izuku did.

He argued and argued that All Might was going to come out of that hospital a functioning man, even if he has to desert his hero life. All Might was going to live.

They said that even All Might is human, they said he was no god, they said that even the strongest have moments of weakness, they said people had limits. They said he reached his.

It was out of the bag, everyone knew that All Might was a skeletal blond shell of the man that he used to be.

That day; The day that All Might defeated All for One, there was silence.

The masses cheered him on like no body's business.

But the people who actually knew him, they didn't know what to say.

They were just… breathless.

Izuku wasn't.

He cried.

Tears of bittersweet joy that All For One was finally gone.

Tears of bittersweet regret at seeing the state of his mentor that he was left in.

All Might- No… Yagi Toshinori was more than just the number one hero.

He was the symbol of peace, he was the light leading the people to right and just path. He was the flame invigorating others to follow in his lead and spread the peace throughout the world.

And now…

That light is weak and flickering…

The damage has been dealt, the eighth generation of One for all managed to beat its absolute opposite.

The symbol of peace emerged victorious once more. All Might won… one last time.

All Might had hand picked his successor.

Izuku Midoriya had the horrendous honor of seeing his mentor risk his life first hand.

For a lack of a better term, the greenette was absolutely shook.

He never imagined that he'd see his idol in this state.

And All Might wasn't even an idol anymore.

He was Izuku's mentor, he was someone he could trust.

It started the day Izuku met him for the first time, a connection was born.

Something more than an Idol or teacher, he served as Izuku's father figure. Standing by the teen through thick or thin and consoling him whenever he trudged through the hardships of becoming a hero.

And now Izuku has to watch his father figure on the brink of the death bed.

The boy was visibly shaking in his seat, his face the void of joy or enthusiasm that he usually held.

He didn't know how what to do…

It was strange in a cosmic sort of way, usually Yagi guided him when he was lost an confused. But now he's not here, and Izuku doesn't know where to go…

The door opened, the 9th One for All wielder turned faster than a speeding bullet, his senses heightened by the yearning to protect his father figure.

His fists were up, protectively in front of his face as the doctor flinched a bit behind the door frame.

"Uhh… relax kid, I'm here to run a few tests on him…" the plain looking doctor spoke out, Izuku's stance softened at that statement and nodded with his disheveled look on his face.

"Oh, Midoriya-san, I suggest you leave for a while. Your mother called and was quite worried about you, these tests are going to take a bit of time, so no rush." The other male spoke out, gesturing for the other doctors and nurses to enter the room and begin the procedures of running diagnostics on the downed hero.

"All Might… is- is he going to be alright?" Izuku asked, his figure shaking as he got up form his chair besides the hero's bed.

The doctor squirmed a bit under the youngster's pleading gaze. It was never easy to break out bad news.

The medical practitioner gave out a loud sigh, his gaze fell on Izuku with pity in his sight. "I'm not sure kid…" he spoke out, deciding that sugarcoating it wouldn't help. "It's a miracle that he's even alive at this point. It'll take years for him to recover IF and I mean IF he manages to survive the first few months of recovery…"

And in an instant, Izuku's heart sank. His eyes dampened and he could feel his stomach churn in distraught. His lip trembled as he gave the doctor a jittery nod and started to make his way out of the room.

His steps were slow, he took his time to process the information that he was given. Was All Might going to die?

He walked off, hoping to whatever deity that was above that All Might would be able to recover from this monumental amount of injuries.

"Hey!" Izuku turned back, red and puffy eyes looked back to see the same doctor speak back to him.

"You have no choice but to just lay your trust in us, little boy…" the older man spoke out, his words like a sharp spear through the boys chest.

The doctor smirked, resting his palms on his hips. "We're the best in japan kid, if it makes you feel any better; we'll do our best to save this man…" the head doctor spoke out, the others and the nurses nodded and voiced out their grunts and words of agreement as the room filled up with words of comfort and positivity.

"This man…" the head pointed to downed ex-hero "has helped hundreds, if not thousands of people throughout the years. It just wouldn't be right if we didn't do the same for him." The older man gave a smile underneath his surgical mask, Izuku sniffled a bit and flashed a smile back at the man.

Maybe All Might would be able to see the light once more.

And if not… it felt nice to know that everyone was doing their best to keep him going.

* * *

The green teen gave out a desperate attempt at calming his nerves down. A shaky sigh escaped his breath while he felt the constant soft stream of lukewarm water hit his face and body.

He was definitely still nervous, but he had nothing to ease his tension. He felt so helpless and useless that he felt like all those months in U.A training to become the new symbol of peace were for naught.

He felt powerless in the grand scheme of things, but what can he do at times like this? What practical use does he truly have during these hard times?

He doesn't know, if he was being honest with himself.

The only thing he could do, was wait and anticipate the results.

The boy finished his shower and dried himself off, thinking that he had enough time sulking in the water.

He sat by the edge of his bed, thinking on what to do now that he had some time to himself.

School was canceled for a week since one of the teachers were knocked out in a literal sense.

He finished all his projects and assignments the day they were given since he didn't have anything to do.

But now, he needed something to do to calm his nerves down and get his bearings straight.

The One for All user ignored all the calls and messages from his classmates and friends. He didn't want to face them right now, it was hard enough to see All Might in that state. He didn't want to hear their reactions to the ex hero.

Izuku got up from his bed, stretching a bit and hearing the cracks and pops from the stressed out joints in his body. He decided he might as well get some fresh air since he'd be waiting for All Might's results. He had a couple of hours to burn, and it was just 1 pm in the afternoon.

His mother worried for him, but eventually decided to leave him to his own devices. She thought that the boy needed some time to think and have some time for himself. The usual qualms about potentially losing a loved one.

The boy shut the door behind him, checking if he managed to bring his wallet along. He didn't know where he was going if he was honest with himself, he just needed to kill time.

He walked around the block for a bit, looking around as the main point for conversations where all about the fight All Might was in.

All of them were praising the hero on how brave and selfless he was, it honestly just put a smile on Izuku's face.

He ignored those comments for a bit while sitting down on a park bench and enjoying the warm breeze brushing up against his face. He needed to clear his mind for a moment, the soft winds and ambient noise really helped him calm his nerves down.

There was a pit in his stomach, he was significantly less stressed; but he could still feel it. There was a fear unlike anything else he felt before, creeping inside him. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

Deku shook his head free of dreaded thoughts, he was outside to waste time on not worrying. He glanced around, seeing the people walk along the park and talk with others… maybe he should go back home and check up on the messages that were compiling in on his phone?

He got up from the lonely park bench, his back crackling from the time of inactivity. Looking around the town some more sounded like a good idea right now.

The teen scratched his head, looking around for something to do, something to distract him for the moment.

He walked around the bristling street, busy day. People looked strange, their quirks sometimes made them have very different additions to their body. Horns, additional hands, different skin colors and the sort seemed to be the norm nowadays.

He fumbled around in town for a bit, going wherever his feet took him. He let himself get carried by the flow of the passersby, not paying attention too much to where he was going.

"Oof…" Izuku brushed himself off, taking a glance at what he just bumped into. … well, it was just a telephone pole.

He scratched his head, wondering why he didn't see it before he got his breath knocked out of him. But in his thoughts, he managed to see something in the corner of his eye.

It was bright and colorful, if he didn't know better he would mistake it for a candy shoppe.

He blinked twice, he thought he saw someone he knew. He inched closer to the shop, at closer inspection it was actually a flower shop. Adorned by numerous types of flowers and greeneries.

He went in closer, a torrent of fumes and fragrances entered his nostrils. It was overwhelming at first, to the point where he coughed and sneezed pretty harshly.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice called out, the glass door swinging open with the bell by the frame giving off a cheery chime.

Izuku held back the urge to sneeze again just to avoid any awkward interaction with the possible owner of the flower-shoppe, "No-no I'm fine, th-thank you" he wheezed out, his nose leaky from whatever managed to sneak into his nose.

"Here, you might need this…" Izuku's eyes were pretty bkurry from the tears of a hard sneeze, he took the handkerchief from the stranger's hands reluctantly.

"Th-thank you…" he spoke out, still sniffling from the fumes that entered his nostrils. He turned the handkerchief over and wiped his eyes free of watery tears, now that he could see clearly; he immediately noticed that the stranger that offer him help was someone he knows.

"Is it better now, midoriya-san?" a petite girl spoke out, her only outlandish feature was that she had spiny vines instead of hair.

"Oh-uhh, thank you Shiozaki-san!" he got himself flustered, how shameful was it to just let go and sneeze all over someone's handkerchief.

"No problem! It's alright, pollen allergies are really common" she giggled with her lighthearted voice.

Izuku fumbled with the handkerchief before he decided to hide it for the moment, no need to point out that he doesn't know what he should do with a snot-filled piece of clothe.

"Uhh- Shiozaki-san, you own this shoppe?" Izuku asked, looking at the colorful shoppe adorned by flowers, shrubberies, and sometimes even cacti.

"Oh no, my parents own it. I'm just watching over it while they're at the cinema" she replied nonchalantly, the boy coughed once; a sign that he was kinda uncomfortable with how things have turned.

"Midoriya-san, why don't you come in for a tad?" she suddenly asked, making Izuku's eyebrows skyrocket up in surprise?

"Really? I-is it okay? I don't mean to impose or anything" the boy asked back, the mucus in his nose making his words a little slurred.

"It's fine, really." Her voice was welcoming and soft, something Izuku only managed to pick up now.

"Oh-uhh… Okay?"

* * *

Just like the exterior, the inside of the shop was very colorful. But instead of the bright and explosive colors of all the flowers decoration the outside walls; the inside was comfy, and had a nice selection of pastel hues that were apparent on the trinkets and paint used.

"Don't worry Midoriya-san, the flowers are only outside for cosmetic purposes" she spoke out. Truth be told; he only noticed that there weren't any flowers inside when she mentioned it, if she didn't say it; then it'd probably fly over his head.

"Here, sit here" Izuku would be lying to himself if he didn't get a bit surprised that there was a table and a couple of chairs in a flower shop of all things.

The green teen nodded and sat down on the peach colored chair, in fact; almost everything other than the floor and plants inside were colored in a smooth and warm pastel hue.

"So, Midoriya-san. What brought you to this part of town?" Shiozaki spoke out, emerging from behind the counter with a steaming kettle of water and some teacups with a small box besides it.

She laid the platter with a tiny _*tink*_ noise when it landed softly on the table, she poured herself a steaming cup of hot water while opening the box and placing a tea packet within the steaming cup. She gave the male teacup too and poured him a steaming one. Ibara passed him the small wooden box and gestured him to take a packet.

"Go on Midoriya-san, we have chamomile, jasmine, Oolong, lemon-green tea…" Izuku drowned out her explaining with trying to pick out a flavor.

Izuku just gave in and picked out the packet labeled Jasmine and dunked the packet into the scolding cup.

"Now… Back to topic; I haven't really seen you around this part of the city" she asked, her eyes concentrated on the tea as she blew a little shot of breath to cool it down for a little sip.

"Oh yeah" He replied, a quick sip from his own tea and he started to speak again. "I was- uhh, only really walking around. I-I needed to get my head straight again, a-a lot of stuff has happened lately…" he responded, his tongue getting a bit burnt, but nothing he can't handle.

"Ah" she nodded, a comfortable silence washed over them, the only sounds that where present were the occasional _*tink*_ of the tea cups setting down. "It's quite healthy to have some time to reflect, sometimes you need moments to yourself for wandering and relaxing…" she added after a pregnant pause.

Izuku sniffled a bit, the pollen not truly out of system just yet. He noticed Ibara was the only asking questions and continuing the conversation, so like a polite boy he was; he took the imitative to let the talking flow.

"Uhh- Shiozaki-san?" he asked, the girl perked up from her cup of tea to look back at him. "How've you been? I mean, we have 2 weeks free of school and I-I was curious, since we haven't really been- uhhm… we haven't really been- err… we haven't really been…" Izuku got lost in his own words as he stumbled and twisted his words around while making a fool of himself. His sweat was starting to drip, he had no idea on what he should follow up with what he was going to say.

Izuku was shot out of his verbal dilemma by a cute and tiny giggle that escaped Ibara's lips, her hand was covering her mouth while the joyous squeak resonated through the small store. Izuku's mood slightly dampened, now he was just being laughed at…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, it's just that you're so cute when you stutter like that." She spoke out in between her small fits of giggles. Izuku paused, she wasn't laughing at him?

"Anyways…" She gave a single short cough to clear her throat after laughing quite a bit, and began to speak again after taking a sip of her tea. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Ibara flashed her soft and pristine smile at the one for all user, it calmed him down a bit to know that he wasn't the subject of ridicule.

The boy responded with his own awkward chuckle and a sheepish rub of his nape, a bead of sweat slid down his cheek. He really did over think some things, didn't he?

There was another pregnant pause, the sounds of the electric fan and the soft clinks of tea paraphernalia being the only ambient sounds between them.

Izuku held up the teacup to his lips, he took it a second time as he noticed that he was dry of tea.

Ibara perked up and picked up the kettle and poured the green teen another cup of steaming hot water. "My, you really like tea? Don't you?" Ibara asked, Izuku flushed red being caught with getting more than what he's bargained for.

"Uh… Y-Yeah, it calms me down…" he replied, still shy from earlier. He grabbed another packet of jasmine and dunked it within the small cup of steaming water.

"You must be really stressed if you're drinking this much tea this quick…" Ibara added with her soft voice, Izuku was surprised to see himself with his lips on the teacup again, the tea leaves not even fully infused with the water and he was already drinking.

"Ah, it tastes better when you have company doesn't it?" she asked, Izuku nodded. Ibara giggled, "It isn't homemade, if you're wondering…" she added. Izuku raised his eyebrow, his face asking for her to continue. "The tea, it's just from 7/11. It's nothing special… hopefully this summer, I could get the ingredients to make homemade tea." She gave him a smile, Izuku smiled back as he laid his cup down.

"You go out of the city during summer?" he asked, Ibara nodded in response.

"It's sort of common to take a little out of home vacation when you have a lot of time in your hands" she spoke out. "Why Midoriya-san? You don't leave during summer vacation?" the vined girl questioned him.

"Ah, no not really" the green teen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when he gave he his response. "I usually stay at the house and help my mom with chores." He added with a smile.

"That's really nice of you…" she responded, finding it sweet that Izuku would rather help his mother than prance around the city. "Lots of teens don't really care for helping their parents out." She said, he smile faltering for a bit.

"You really love your parents, don't you?" Izuku suddenly asked her, his question catching her by surprise. The boy picked up on his very intrusive question and was quick to correct himself. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, I meant that you- uhh… you love your parents so much. S-sorry, I just thought that I picked it up from how you-uhhm… were talking so much about it?" He stuttered out with his flushed out face, he just kept making mistakes left and right.

The thorn-haired girl waved her hand in dismissal at the boy's antics. "None taken Midoriya-san, and yeah you're right… It's just that I keep seeing others our age neglecting their parents… it's just so sad seeing them like that. I mean, I wouldn't know what I'd do without my mother and father…" she said a somber look on her face.

Izuku nodded, a melancholic feeling settled in his chest. "Yeah, I feel you. I wouldn't even want to imagine life without mom…" he forced out his own awkward and rather wet chuckle just to make the situation less sad and serious.

"She must really be a nice and sweet mother then, Midoriya-san…" Ibara switched the topic with a much less serious one, a smile settling on her face when Izuku's smile brightened. "You really speak fondly of her" the 1-B girl added.

"Of course! She's the best! She always managed to pick me up when I was in a sour mood. A-and when I was sick, she would stay up all night just to make sure that I get a good night's sleep even when my body hurt-." The boy went on and on about all the great things his mother has done for him, ibara couldn't help but admire how much Izuku loved and cared for his parents.

But there was something kinda unsettling…

Izuku never once mentioned his father during his 5 minute rant.

It was saddening to think that one of the sweetest person that she knew had to live life without one of his parents.

And only now, the vine-haired girl realized that Izuku was one of the only people that she managed to create a deep connection with. Sure, she had her classmates, like Itsuka, Pony, and Yudai. But none of them really had any deep and personal relationship with Ibara other than Izuku.

They were practically sharing secrets with each other at this point, with how the conversation rolled by. She was genuinely surprised to learn on how much the boy could talk about things that he was interested in. He had this ripping passion for heroes and becoming one, that it was almost smothering.

It smoked over the fact that she could tell that he didn't have the strongest of self confidence.

She had to admit that the boy was really really timid, and nobody becomes timid naturally. Something has to happen to knock them into the state that Izuku was in.

Little by little, the class B student picked up little hints of bullying, depression, and attempted self-harm from the boy.

And the worse part is; Izuku writes it off with his weak attempt at humor, just to glaze off the fact he was thinking about suicide.

"I mean, yeah… it-it was a really tough time. But it builds character I guess… haha…" the one for all user chocked out, a self-berating and awkward chuckle escaped his mouth while he rubbed his nape sheepishly.

"Thats…" Ibara paused, her lips pursed into a tight line. "That's sad, Midoriya-san… really. You shouldn't say those things about yourself…" the girl said in a worried tone, Izuku ducked his head in shame at that statement. His lips were in squiggles as he remembered that he shouldn't dump all of his problem unto someone he only just got into contact recently.

"Oh-uhh… s-sorry about that…" Izuku apologized, "It's just that I d-don't really have anyone to talk a-about these kinds of stuff…" Ibara didn't know whether to pity the boy for reaching a point where he talks about this with people not even within his friend group. Or whether she should be concerned that Izuku has no one else to talk to.

"It's quite alright…" the vine-haired teen reassured, her hand outstretched in a kind and welcoming manner. "If you need to say something, then say it. You can tell me, I won't judge." She spoke with her soft and elegant voice, Izuku looked up to see her cotton-soft smile and raven-black eyes looking straight back at him.

The boy hesitated, his hand quivering to reach her own. He never really did have someone other than his mother and All Might to talk out his problems with… He always was a closed shell of pure nerves and jittery mumbles of words… Maybe he should open up?

Just this once…

The boy sniffled a bit and steeled his reserves. "Yeah…" he said out weakly, wiping a bit of snot off his nose. "Sure… M-Maybe I've been keeping stuff a-all for myself…" he added, clasping her hand for a bit before she beamed him one of her blinding smiles.

"It isn't healthy to keep everything inside…" Ibara spoke out, releasing his hand from her soft grasp. "The moment I saw you from the flower shoppe window, I saw you stressed out like- really really stressed out…" she said, Izuku flinching slightly from her tone of voice and choice of words. "You were shaky… what happened?"

"Uhh…" Izuku thimbled a bit under her soft yet worried gaze. He was only used to feeling this stare from his mother and All Might…

Speaking of All Might…

"Oh… uhh… A family member's ill?" Izuku mumbled out unsure of what he was supposed to say. I mean, he wasn't completely lying. By now, Izuku could proudly say that All Might was considered family. Then again, he couldn't really openly say that.

"I see…" Ibara responded, a finger on her chin while she pondered on what she should reply with.

"I know that feeling, Midoriya-san…" she replied, Ibara took Izuku's silence as a signal for herself to continue on.

"Yes… It's hard, I know. But we just have to trust that they'll get through it." A calm and apologetic tone of voice sympathized with the one for all user. It made him feel slightly better about the whole situation.

"I remember when my mother was sick…" the vine girl started. Izuku curiously perked up, curious about her own story. "It was hard. Honestly… I felt so useless then… seeing her lay there on the hospital bed, and knowing that you can't do anything to help her." She began, tears slightly brimming on the edge of her eyelids. Her knuckles were white, and her teeth were clenched.

She released a long and exasperated breath, she wiped out a few little pricks of tears on the edge of her eyelids. "The only thing you can really do in these kinds of situations is stay calm and trust them…" she said to the one for all user. "Just trust them Izuku, I'm sure they'll push through…" her words were kind, cottony, and comforting to the green-haired teen. He didn't know why, possibly because he has little to know experience about interacting with others, but he felt this warm, cozy, and fuzzy feeling whenever he talked to Ibara.

Weird.

"Yeah… thanks… I'm sure he'll be okay…" He replied, smiling back at her to assure the girl that he was feeling a bit better after her pep talk.

And so the two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and talking about things and events that happened in their life. It was a pretty new experience for the two. Izuku has never talked to someone this long and has never retained his attention on someone for this long before. Ibara as well has never connected herself with someone who really understood her as much as Midoriya has. It just felt so natural, talking to the nervous and jittery boy.

Speaking of nervous… Izuku really wasn't that nervous and didn't stutter as much as he usually did. Ibara was the one who noticed this, and honestly felt touched that she was one of the only people that Midoriya was comfortable talking with. Even though she was pretty new on his radar of friends.

So they talked and talked, about the sweet nothings of life, and the grievous realities of life as well. Of course, Ibara was the one to break up all the negative topics with softer and more palpable conversations. She was surprised at how much Izuku was like her. And not just in hair color.

He was sweet, soft-hearted, sympathetic, passionate, thoughtful, and pretty relatable for someone like him. Ibara didn't really think that she'd be comparing herself to someone who destroyed their own body during a live event, but here she was…

"Bye Ibara-san… It's been nice today…" Izuku waved as he made his way out of the flowershoppe,it was just shy of late afternoon. The sun was starting to descend.

"And thank you for the tea!" Izuku added with his cheery voice. The girl giggled and waved back through the door frame.

"No problem, and don't be afraid of visiting again, alright?" she said. Izuku nodded a bit shyly, considering how they actually met earlier on.

"I w-will… Don't worry…" he added back.

And with that, he was off to his home.

He had such a nice day with Ibara, one of the last people that he'd think he'd be spending the day with.

It was nice honestly…

Being with a stranger and just chatting it up. Telling them things about your life, and just talking in general felt good for the boy. It was especially apparent with the vine-haired girl. Izuku always had this warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest and cheeks whenever he talked to her, he didn't know whether it was the allergies or just his nervous nature.

But he can't deny that he had a really good time talking and sharing a cup of tea with the class B girl. It was so nice. Ibara, in general, was so nice. The teen didn't really think that anyone that he knew was inherently "not nice", but Ibara by far was a breath of fresh air on the boy.

Man, Izuku felt like nothing could go wrong after having such a pleasant day with her.

* * *

"I'm home!" Izuku called out to his mother as he laid his shoes along the shoe rack.

"Izuku-sweetie, come here quick!" she called out, the boy was immediately on high alert and rushed over to his mother upstairs.

The boy reached her to see his mother carrying his phone in her hand. "Izuku… someone's been leaving miss-calls on your phone."

The green teen scratched the back of his head, fully taking responsibility that he should've taken his phone with him during the afternoon.

He was confused for a moment, the number was from an unknown caller.

He picked up, the phone by his ear.

"Hello? Hello? Is this Midoriya Izuku on the line?" a familiar voice asked, Izuku was surprised at first but decided to reply instead.

"W-Who is it, Izuku?" Inko asked, worried at how many calls his son had missed.

"I'm not sure, hang on" he replied to his mother before deciding to respond to the caller. "Hello? Yes, this is Midoriya I-Izuku, who is this?" he asked in a response.

There was a long and very heavy sigh that escaped from the phones speakers. "This is doctor Ryu from the Hosu Medical ward…" Izuku's eyebrows shot up, and his heartbeat quickened. It was about All Might.

"Is he alright!?" was the immediate question that Izuku asked the doctor from earlier, the sweat pouring from his pores.

"…" there was a second of deathly silence.

"I'm sorry to say this… but we did everything we could… All Might… Yagi Toshinori has died… 5:46 pm… I'm sorry kid…"

Izuku's eyes were moist.

"Huh?" the boy muttered out with a quivering lip. When did he start crying. "A-Are you serious?" the boy croaked out, hiccups rapidly emerged from his throat like the plague.

"Unfortunately so…" the doctor spoke out through the phone. His voice sounding hoarse and ragged itself.

"P-Please! Tell me it isn't true!" Izuku screamed out, his speech getting more and more slurred and mumbled.

"It's never easy kid, it never gets easy either. I'm sorry, everyone is…" Izuku was sobbing, his mother approached him and rubbed his back as the boy fell down onto his knees as his mucus and tears stained the carpet.

"It isn't fair! This shouldn't be happening!" he yelled out. The phone getting tossed onto the carpet.

His mother hugged him, tears of her own starting to pool within her eyes.

"There must be someone with a reviving quirk out there! R-R-Right mom?! Please, there should be someone out there that can help All Might…" Izuku sobbed through the longsleeves that his mother was wearing.

"Oh honey…" she was sad, Izuku was sad. She didn't know what to do, his mentor, his Idol, his friend All Might was dead. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry Izuku…"

* * *

 **(A/N)** Oneshot for the competition we have in my little writer's group. An Au where All Might gets a bit more wrecked during the last fight with All For One. Don't take this too seriously. . .


End file.
